Guiding Light
by Juunanagou4ever
Summary: The heart is not a plaything, the heart is not a toy, but if you want your heart broken, just give it to a boy
1. Red & Black

                                                                        Guiding Light 

           This is the revised version of Guiding Light, Chapters one to ten will be revised, so further updates might take a while longer than usual, sorry for the inconvenience, but at least, this way, you'll have a better story to read.

            Even if you've read the first ten chapters already, I recommend reading the revised versions again, mostly every small detail has been changed, when chapter eleven is published, and if you haven't read the revised first ten chapters, you might not catch on to some story developments.

             Again, I was focusing too much on Pan, having the world revolving around her, so in this revised version, Pan will still probably be the main character, but there will be more Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Marron segments.

             Well, Bra, Trunks and Goten for sure, I'm not quite so sure about Marron ^^;

             Basically, it's the same plot, but with more depth.

             Oh, and one more thing, in this revised version, I will take the Trunks/Pan relationship a bit slower.

             So, yeah, like I said, basically, it's the same plot, except it's more serious than the first.

             Thank you for all your previous support for this story, and all the future ones. I hope that you will all enjoy this revised version of _Guiding Light. _

Story dedicated to_: Pia Bartolini, for being such an amazing poet, and dedicating a fantabulous poem to … me! ^^ *grins*_

_Check it out, kay? It's - ___

**_                                                                        Chapter one: Red & Black _**

"So? How do you guys like it?" 

Pan beamed at the older blonde girl walking in front of them, "This is such a great school, Marron! Wow! I especially like the boarding rooms!"

Marron laughed softly, "Oh, that's nothing, you should see our gymnasium, it's huge!"

Bra glanced around her excitedly, "I cannot wait to see the rest of the campus, university is going to be so much more different than high school! I almost can't believe that I'm here! Ooh! There's so much to do! New friends, parties, and not to mention shopping whenever I want!"

Pan grinned at her blue-haired best friend, "You know, Bra, I've seen a few shopping malls around, and they seem pretty big."

Bra's eyes grew wide, "I certainly hope so! From what I've seen, the trend in this school seems to be red and black, I'll need a whole new wardrobe to adjust to the environment here."

Marron smiled a hollow, empty smile at the girls, "Oh, don't bother yourself about those, those are just gang colours, you wouldn't want to be wearing red or black in this school."

"Gangs?" Pan asked, interest gleaming in her eyes, "Awesome! What kind of gangs?"

Marron snorted, "It is not _awesome_ at all, and will take probably a bit of time before it actually hits you about how serious gangs are, but I'll enlighten you by explaining, you see, there are three groups on our campus, the reds, who are mostly jocks and ditzy cheerleaders, or in other words, the _popular _group, the blacks, who are the troublemakers, the ones who does drugs and takes pleasure in lighting fires and so and so, and then there are the rest of us, the mature ones who actually want to get somewhere in life."

Bra seemed to grow nervous, "Are there a lot of fights, Marron?"

"Un-huh, all the time, but mostly between the gangs, we sensible ones know better to stay out of those things." Marron nodded while shooting the girls a look of superiority.

Bra nodded, her beryl hair whipping about her face, "This must be pretty serious, it would be a good idea to stay out the way of those gangs."

"That's right, I'm so glad that you guys are catching on so quickly, it usually takes other people a month or two before they realize the seriousness that gang fights can bring," Marron smiled and added, "Besides, you two are both pretty smart and responsible, so I'm sure that you can take care of yourselves without getting involved, isn't that right, Pan?"

Bra turned around to look at her ebony-haired friend, who was not there anymore, "Pan? Where'd you go?"

Marron glanced around her also for a few moments, then she narrowed her eyes and pointed halfway down the hallway, "There she is."

The mischievous girl apparently wanted to see what the commotion was, there was a large crowd gathered around the main entrance, and Bra started to call Pan to come back to where she was, when Marron clasped a hand on her mouth and tugged on her arm, "C'mon, I'll show you the gymnasium now."

"But what about Pan?" Bra protested.

"She'll manage fine on her own," Marron sneered, "After all, she seems overly interested in those gangs, I wouldn't be surprised if she joins one of them."

"Pan wouldn't do such a stupid thing, Marron! How could you think so?" Bra stood up for her friend.

"You'd be surprised to know …"

                                                                         ~*~

Pan couldn't help grinning, this was so incredibly awesome! A real, live gang fight! She'd always saw them in television shows and movies and such, but never in real life! She watched intensely as the few reds & blacks charged at each other, she almost laughed, actually, she did laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked a boy who was standing beside her.

"Because this is so funny!" Replied Pan while snickering like crazy.

"How is it funny?" The boy asked as he raised a hand to scratch his head, of which had dirty blond hair.

"I dunno … it's just … amusing, I guess." Pan was still snickering as a black pulled out a sharp knife from his pants pocket.

"People get killed in gang fights, you know." The boy pointed out, a look of bewilderment in his deep blue eyes.

Pan shrugged and snickered again, "Not like that, they don't, look at the way those two are charging at each other, they remind me of cock parakeets fighting for hens."

The boy scratched his head again, "You're weird, aren't you afraid that you'll get killed in a gang fight?"

Pan began laughing, "Oh, I highly doubt that, there are only three people alive in this world that _might _actually be able to kill me."

The boy started shaking his head, "You're seriously messed up, gang fights are serious, there are even guns involved!"

Pan grinned at the baffled boy, "Cool!"

There were footsteps behind Pan, and an ebony-haired boy ran up to join the crowd, "Hey, Kev! Sorry I'm late! Ashley held me up again, what'd I miss?"

The boy turned around and frowned, "Well, there's this really strange girl that thinks gang members fight like male budgies."  
Pan turned around to correct the boy for his misinterpretation of her statement, when her jaw dropped three and a half inches from seeing an all-too-familiar face.

"Uncle Goten!"

Goten was surprised also, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before muttering out, "P-Panny?"

"What are you doing here?" Pan asked excitedly.

"What are _you _doing here?" Goten asked, his mouth hanging open from shock.

"I go here!"

"I go here, too!"

Pan smiled, "Really? I didn't know that!"

Goten frowned, "Really, Panny, I'm hurt, you don't know the university that your very favourite uncle attends?"

"You're my **only **uncle, Goten." Pan pointed out.

"So that makes me your favourite." Goten grinned and smacked her on the back, "This is great! It'll be awesome, you going here and all!"

"Yeah! I really hope so!" Pan grinned back, "This seems like a great university!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, uncle? Panny?" The boy raised an eyebrow, "Would someone be kind enough to explain to me how you two know each other?"

Goten scratched the back of his head, "Opps, sorry, I guess I was too excited to tell you, okay, Panny? This is my very best friend, Kevin Engle, and Kevin? This is my very best niece, Panny, I mean, Pan."

Kevin blinked a few times before smiling at Pan, "Hi, wow, no wonder you seemed to remind me of someone I knew."

Pan smiled, "That better have been a compliment." She then noticed, for the first time, that both boys were clad in red, red sports pants, red hoodies, and red shoes.

Goten simpered at his niece, "Well, anyways, do you know your way around the campus already?"

Pan nodded, "Un-huh, Marron showed me."

Goten's smile turned into a frown, "Oh, her, the super prep, I bet she gave a pep talk about how her group are the hands of tomorrow or something like that."

"Yup, she did say some things of the sort." Pan admitted and then suddenly realized that if Kevin was Goten's best friend, then Trunks wasn't, and she knew for a fact that Trunks went to the same university as Goten. After all, she **_did _**have a minor crush on him during junior high. 

Kevin tapped Goten on the shoulder, "Hey, do you think we should go? I think **_he _**is going to show up soon."

"Good idea." Goten nodded, "Wouldn't want my very favourite niece to get a bad first impression of this school."

Pan wondered what the two were talking about, when Goten grinned at her and gave her a hug, "See ya around, Panny."

"Goten!" A voice boomed … or rather, shrieked, causing both Goten and Pan to jump.

Goten turned around and grinned at the approaching blonde, who did not seem happy at all, in fact, she stomped up to the trio and yelled at Goten, "You jerk! I can't believe you!"

"What'd I do?" Asked a very confused Goten.

"You can't deny it! I saw you! You were hugging … her!" She raised a pink nailed finger and pointed to Pan, "So now you're cheating on me, huh?"

Goten sighed, "I am not _cheating _on you, Ashley, this is my niece, Pan, she's new at this university, must you make a big deal of every little thing?"

The girl with the curly blonde hair smiled at Pan, "Oh, you're Goten's niece? I thought that you two looked alike, I'm his girlfriend, Ashley Brewer, glad to make your acquaintance!" She grabbed Pan's hand and shook it, she then turned around to Goten and smiled, "I'm going to catch a movie, and you," She latched on to Goten's arm, "Are coming with me, it was great meeting you, Pan! Bye-bye!" She then dragged a half-moaning Goten down the hallway.

Kevin grinned and shrugged, "Well, I guess I better go too, have fun on your first day! But I seriously doubt that you'll have any trouble, not with us, anyways, word will get out that you're Goten's niece, and then everyone will be watching out for you."

"Why?" Pan wanted to know.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, wow, I guess you don't know yet, Goten is one of, or, I should say, **_the _**most popular guy in school, he is the leader of us, after all."

"Us?" Pan asked.

"Right, the reds." Kevin glanced at his expensive-looking _red _watch and waved goodbye to Pan, "Well, now I really have to go, it was a pleasure meeting you, Pan, and like I said, have fun!"

Pan waved back and then she decided to find Bra and tell her about the advents that she'd seen just then, but when she turned around, her best friend was nowhere to be seen, "That's funny, where did she go?"

Pan shrugged and decided that she was probably back in her dorm room, and she jogged towards her dormitory, she couldn't believe it! She was so sure that her and Bra would be in the same dorm! But she's stuck with three girls that she doesn't even know! Well, she might as well meet them now. What if they didn't like her? What if they were mean? What if –

She turned the corner, and wouldn't you know it, she bashed into someone, which she did quite often for she rarely looked at where she walked. 

"Watch it!" The person yelled.

"Ouch …" Pan rubbed her forehead, wait a minute, her forehead **_shouldn't _**hurt, since she was ¼ Saiya-jin, but it felt like she bashed into a lump of Ka'Ching, the world's hardest metal, or something like that … or maybe …

"Pan?"

Pan looked up, surprised that her name was called, "Hello, do I know you?"

The person, who was dressed in an attire of black, pulled off his hood, revealing a head full of gorgeous violet hair.

"Trunks!" Pan grinned, "No wonder I thought I bashed into something hard!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is where I'm attending university! Isn't it awesome?" Pan simpered.

"Sure … listen, you wouldn't by any chance, know if Bra goes here too, do you?"

"Of course she does! We are best friends after all!" Pan beamed at the violet-haired man.

"Oh, you are? Oh … that's right …" Trunks patted her on the shoulder, "Well, bye, Pan."

And with that, he was off.

Pan frowned, what was the matter with him? No welcome hugs? No joking around? No _Panny? _He had just returned to Satan City for a visit in July, and he seemed fine then, what happened? Sure, he often visited her, since West City was quite close to Satan City, but after he had visited her last summer, he had stopped contacting at all, he didn't even return home for either Winter nor Spring break, in fact, he didn't call her, mail her, or even e-mail her anymore.

What happened?

Was he mad at her?

She didn't think that she did anything wrong …

There was the time when she emptied out his hair gel container and filled it up with frozen yogurt mixed with honey mustard and chili pepper juice, but surely he wouldn't forgiven her after all these years, and besides, his hair was back to normal in no time! Well, three and a half weeks wasn't _that _long.

Pan arrived at the end of the corridor, she glanced up at the number on the door.

"D-17 …" 

Yep, there it was, her dorm room, in which will contain the girls who she will share her room with for the rest of the year, Pan crossed her fingers and opened the door, all the meanwhile hoping for amiable dorm members.

Three pairs of eyes glanced at her before a brunette jumped down from a top bunk and ran towards her.

"You must be Son Pan! I'm Janelle Dawes!"

"H-Hi." Said Pan awkwardly. Not knowing what else to add, fortunately, she didn't have to speak at all, because a red-haired girl sitting on an inflatable chair stood up and sort of bounced over to her.

"Hey! You're Goten's cousin, aren't ya?" The girl asked cheerfully.

"Niece, I'm his niece." Corrected Pan politely.

"I see, oh well, all the better!" The girl threw her hands up in the air, "You're still related to the hottest guy on campus! Oh, by the way, my name is Kamala, Kamala Harding, that is."

"Oh, really, Kamala, is that all you think about?" A short-haired blonde girl sighed, "Boys, boys, and more boys, it's always about boys, isn't it?"

"But this isn't just **any **boy that we're talking about, this is Goten! Goten! You know? The guy with the rippling muscles and that cute smile? Not to mention those gorgeous eyes of his, and -" Kamala was cut off by Janelle, who had a hand raised in the air.

"Okay, I think you're scaring Pan here."

"Sorry." Kamala stuck out her tongue.   

"So, anyways, this is Casey Ducharme," Janelle pointed to the blonde girl, who gave a little wave, "And now that we all know each other, I'm absolutely positive that we'll all be the best of friends! Oh, you know what? I have to go shopping for some red clothes today, do you want to come? You should get some too."

"Why?" Pan asked.

"Well, it's only natural, since we have all decided to join Goten's group, and since you're his niece, you definitely should join, after all, you are going to be so incredibly popular, won't you?" Kamala winked.  

Pan blinked, she had absolutely no intention of being popular, but then again, being in a gang would be so much fun! She'd make new friends! And meet lots of different people, and get to hang out with Goten, and maybe even get in a fight! 

"Sure, I guess so." Pan grinned at her newfound friends.

She could hardly wait to inform Bra that **_they _**now belonged to a real, live gang!

**                                                                        _End of chapter 1_**

             Well? There you have it, the revised first chapter of Guiding Light, as you can see, I still have kept the characters of Kevin, Ashley, Jennifer, Kamala and Casey, the only change is that Jennifer's name has been converted to _Janelle._

             And as for another thing, I didn't include that Trunks-Goten-Marron fight over Bra and Pan, and I definitely will take the Trunks/Pan relationship a lot slower.

             I personally think that this fic has changed for the better, but I'll need all your opinions also, any comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

             And another thing, it won't take _that _long to catch up to where I was with the original ten chappies, my estimate is a week, two weeks at the most. ^^ Watch for frequent updates! ^^

             __

                                                                        _-Juunanagou4ever   _


	2. Clique Feuds

                          **                                              Guiding Light**

**            See? See? I'm already up to the second revised chappie of Guiding Light, this will be a breeze! My one mistake in the old version was ignoring Bra, she will have a MUCH bigger role in this revised version. And I do confess, that I haven't given Trunks that gang leader impression, and that I haven't given him that stoned hottie image, either … we'll just have to see what we can do about that, eh? ^^**

**            Okay, I don't have much to say, except that this chapter is based mainly on Pan … again, but I'm proud to say that the next chapter will be of … somebody else! :P Not telling who, though!**

**            Oh yeah, I _love _Hot & Sour soup, it's the best!**

**            Biiiig thanks to Snowyeyes for putting this fic on their sites! ^^ I'm so proud!**

**                                                                         _Chapter 2: Clique feuds_**

****

****

            "You what?" Bra screeched.

            "Erm … I decided to join Goten's gang …" Pan admitted, "Wouldn't it be awesome? I mean, this is so incredibly neat! Think about all the possibilities of gangs! We'd make a lot of new friends!"

            "But what about your old ones?" Bra demanded, "What about me?"

            "What do you mean, Bra?" Pan asked, one hand fidgeting with the new charm bracelet that her, Janelle, Kamala and Casey had each bought while shopping yesterday, she had wanted to take Bra along, but Bra was busy meeting Marron's friends. She had picked out two charms on it, a bright silver puppy that reminded her of one that her grandpa Hercule used to own, and a golden ball with a star engraved in the middle, it had reminded her of a Dragonball. Among other things, she had also bought red clothing, like Janelle insisted, but unlike her newfound friends, Pan did not find appeal in mini skirts and tube tops, she instead, bought fleece sweaters, hoodies, tees with funny quotes and pictures, several pairs of red jeans and red sports pants. And she secretly felt bad for having a lot of fun while shopping, and not telling Bra about it, but she did not want her friend to be offended, nor did she want Bra's feeling to be hurt, "Don't you want to join too?"

            "Of course not! Pan! What are you thinking? People get hurt in gangs, they exclude people, shut people out! We hated them in high school. Don't you remember? How the gang members all made fun of us because we weren't into football players and leather bikinis like them? How can you even **_think _**about treating someone else the same way?" Bra protested while putting her hands on her hips.

            "But, don't you see? This is Goten's gang! **Goten**! He's such a nice guy, he wouldn't want to exclude anyone, and besides, just because we belong in a gang doesn't mean we have to be cruel and nasty! And it will be great fun!" Pan argued back.

            "This is university, we're not going to have fun! The point of attending university is to learn! Not to walk around fussing about gang colours." Bra paused a second to examine Pan's new clothes, "But apparently, someone already joined the gang without consulting her best friend about it!"

            "Bra, I'm consulting you now!" Pan sighed, "And who says we can't learn and have fun at the same time?"

            "But, you could've at least told me before you joined, and I've never seen you wear those clothes before, when did you get them?" Bra asked, examining her friends red pullover and red fleece shorts.

            "I got them when I went shopping yesterday." Pan smiled brightly, "Why? Do you like them?"

            "Well … they certainly are … very … red, but why did you go shopping alone?" Bra admitted.

            "I didn't, I went with Janelle, Kamala and Casey." Pan blurted out without thinking.

            "Oh …" Bra's eyes shimmered with hurt.

            Pan immediately wanted to apologize, but she then wondered why she would apologize for having friends other than Bra, but to make up for it, she instead said, "I wanted to bring you along, but you were busy with Marron."

            Bra nodded while biting her bottom lip, "Okay … but you could have at least told me that you were going to join Goten's group. How could you make such a big decision without me?"

            "Well, I'm sorry, Bra." Pan was beginning to get annoyed at her friend's whining, "I _shouldn't _have joined without telling you first."

            "Correction, Pan, you shouldn't have joined a gang at all." Bra moaned, "Now how are you going to get out of it? You should really think before you act."

            "Who said anything about getting out of it?" Pan replied coldly, "Really, Bra, this is my uncle we're talking about!"

            "But the gang might affect your studies!" Bra cried, "Don't you care about university work at all? And your future career?"

            "Who are you? My father?" Pan shook her head, "Did Marron have that big an influence on you?"

            "What's wrong with Marron? She's a great person! And smart too!" Bra folded her arms and added, "At least _she _knows the importance of her future, unlike someone else."

            Pan sighed in annoyance, "Whatever Bra, I really don't want to argue, at least I told you about this, okay? Let's just drop it."

            "So you're going to quit the gang?" Bra asked, a twinge of hope in her voice.

            "Of course not." Pan laughed, "But we can still be friends, even if you decide to stick with Marron."

            "But we won't get as much time together if you're in a gang." Bra pointed out, "You'd spend more time with your new friends."

            "Oh Bra, we'll always be best friends, really, but that doesn't mean that we have to spend every spare moment with each other. It's not like we're married." Pan glanced at her watch, "I'd better go, they're serving some of that great turkey sandwiches at lunch, and I don't want to miss it. Okay then, I'll see you later."

            Pan dashed down the hallway without a second glance at her **_best _**friend_._

                                                                                                                 ~*~

            "Hi, Pan! We saved you a seat!" Janelle waved to Pan from a table in the back of the cafeteria.

            "Oh! Great! Thanks guys!" Pan carried her tray to the table, and set it down on the table with a _clank_. 

            Casey shot a look at her turkey sandwich, "How can you stand eating that? It's meat! Don't you even care about the poor, poor turkeys?"

            Pan dipped a spoon in her hot and sour soup, "Not really, if you think about it, the turkey's already dead."

            "But it's because of meat-eating people like you that it died!" The blue-eyed girl wailed, "It probably spent its whole life waiting to be put into a sandwich."

            "It got its wish, then." Kamala took a bite of her brownie, "And besides, not everyone is an animal rights activist like you."

            "They should be." Casey huffed, "You know what they do to rabbits? The companies strap it in a little tiny chair, and flip one of its eyelids so it forms a cup, they pour the substance to be tested in the cupped eyelid, and records the poor rabbit's reaction and how long it takes for them to become blind, or how long it takes for them to die."

            "Really, Casey." Janelle stuck out her tongue, "Some of us are trying to eat. Must you make a tirade out of everything?"

             "I do not, I'm merely informing the cruelties of mankind to you guys." Casey took a bite of her own veggie-burger.

            "Hiya Panny." Came a voice.

            Pan didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, "Hey, Goten."

            "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Goten geastured to the seat beside Pan, "Ashley is on one of her fashion rages, if I listen one minute more to her ranting about how her favourite brand of nail polish has gone off of the market, I think I'll explode, I don't think anyone can be that annoying."

            Pan nodded and Kevin, who is constantly beside Goten asked, "Can I sit down here too?"

            "No, of course you can't, we all hate your guts." Replied Pan.

            The tall boy blinked a few times and Goten added, "She was being sarcastic."

            "I see …"

            "So, Pan, what do you plan to major in?" Kamala asked innocently, while glancing at Goten out of the corner of her eye.

            "I seriously don't know …" Pan sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich, "But I'm not going to worry about it until next year, I, at least, want to enjoy my first year in University."

            "But, you are going to join the cheerleading squad, right?" Asked Janelle, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder.

            "Cheerleading?" Pan almost choked on her sandwich, "I don't think so."

            Kamala sighed dreamily, "But you have to! It'll be so great! We can practice routines together! And can make up individual ones for certain football players!"

            Casey coughed something that sounded strangely like _Goten_ and then smiled at Pan, "Pan, you're really athletic, and you know, can probably do tons of aerobics and gymnastics and such, this would be a great benefit to the school, according to all the trophies, we've had the best cheerleading squad for four consecutive years, think of doing this for school spirit."

            "That's right, Panny." Goten nodded, still busy stuffing his face, "We're also the national university football champions, what kind of football squad is a football squad without outstanding cheerleaders? And we've a title to defend, think about it, four consecutive years of being national champs."

            "And four consecutive years of your uncle being the team star." Added Kevin.

            "Well … I still don't know …" Pan bit her lip, "If it'll help the school and all, I guess maybe … I'll try out … that doesn't mean that I'll be in it, though."

            The others all grinned, knowing that the girl had already agreed, perhaps it was during all the grinning, that Goten snatched a bite of his best friend's sandwich, or perhaps it was during the silent agreement, that Kamala edged two feet closer to Goten, but whatever it was, Pan had a feeling that University was going to be full of surprises.

                         But what she didn't know was that not all of the surprises will be pleasant ones …

                                                                        ~*~

            "Hey, I told you, come back later! Now's not the time!"

            "What I do is none of your business, Reeve! Get the hell out of my way!"

            The tall, dark, and definitely very handsome man frowned, "It is my business, and now's really not the time for you to just barge in like this."

            The blonde scowled at Reeve, and shoved past him into the dimly lighted room, heading straight for the leather couch, where she plopped down comfortably on one end, and smiled sweetly at the man lying on top of it. "Hey, sweetie, what's up?"

            Reeve stepped into the room, frowning heavily, "Jewel, can't you just leave?"

            Jewel looked up and glared at him, she didn't say anything to him though, because she cooed at the man, "What's wrong, Twunksies?"

            "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're interrupting our air hockey tournament!" Reeve cried, one hand in his mahogany hair.

            "Oh, shut up, Reeve, you spend all day with him anyways, go buzz off and do something else." Jewel huffed impatiently, her hands folded in front of her chest.

            "Damn it, Jewel, this is my room, you know? And he's my roommate! Not yours!" Reeve bellowed, one hand pointing to the door, "Out!"

            "Like, you can ever tell me what to do, go and pester your girlfriend or something, or what? Are you gay? Is that why you spend so much time with Trunks?" 

            Reeve sighed in annoyance, "Can't a guy spend some time with his best friend? After all, you're not even his girlfriend."

            Jewel's bright emerald eyes shot daggers at the complaining man, "No shit, Sherlock, where's the fun in just trapping myself with one guy, when I could get my pick of the whole campus? You are such a twit sometimes."

            "Keep dreaming, like any guy would ever fall for a slut like you." Reeve laughed cruelly.

            "Who the hell do you think you are? Calling me a slut? You're the one that goes around, cheating on your girlfriend!" The petite woman gritted her teeth.

            "Well, you're the one who goes around, claiming that you're into that single guy, while you're dating about 15 others behind his back."

            "You're the one who claims that you want a soul mate and true love, when you'd much rather dump all that for a couple grams of coke and-"

            "**COULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?"**

            A surprised Reeve and a stunned Jewel both turned to look at the man who is … or rather … was, lying on the couch, "God, why do you two have to be so annoying?" 

            "Blame it on him!" Spat Jewel, still glaring at Reeve.

            "Me? It was all her fault! If she hasn't barged in here, I would be winning an air hockey tournament right now!"

            Trunks sighed and pointed at the door, "Why don't you two just go and screw some place else? I'm quite busy in thought right now."

            Jewel gasped, "You're thinking? Really? This is new, what about?"

            Reeve shot the blonde a look, "What else would he think about? You know … her-"

            "Oh, come off it, Trunks, forget about the bitch, she ditched you long ago, anyways, why would you need her when you have me?" The blonde pounced closer to the annoyed man, "Forget about … er … what's her face, Pa-"

            Reeve pulled the girl back towards him, "Shut up if you don't want to die, you know the rules."

            "Yeah, I know." Jewel stuck out her tongue, "Those rules are fucking annoying, especially that one where prostitution is not allowed."

            Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Well, how about the rule about not fucking virgins?"

            "That sucks too, where the hell do you get these ideas, anyways?" Jewel sighed, "And that rule, about not mentioning the girl whom you're so obsessed over."

            _Obsession isn't even the start of it, _Thought the violet haired man, _god, if that bastard Goten even realizes what he did to me, all hell will freeze over … but no matter … she will be mine soon, all mine … _he laughed out loud. 

            "Hey man." Reeve asked worried, "Did you overdose lately? You know rule number … er … 4, no more than three pills, two grams … but then again, you do have a strange liking for Ecstasy …"

            Trunks shrugged, and switched his mind back to the girl whom he had once lost to Goten, and the girl whom would soon be all his …

                                                                        **_End of Chapter 2_**

****

             **How was that? The part 'bout Trunks is pretty boring, but you probably have a faint guess of who the girl was … heehee … okay, enough of my babbling, I'm gonna go work on this story some more, look for further updates over the weekend …**

**              All comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**                                                                       -**_Juunanagou4ever_     ****


	3. Escapade from girls and cameras

                                                                        **Guiding Light**

**            Hiya! Look who's back! Anyways … I know that the last chapter wasn't one of my better ones … so I'm hoping that this chapter will make up for it … yeah …**

**            I strongly thank all those who were supporting my decision on revising the fic, *bows* it means a lot to me to know that at least someone thinks my effort on revising this fic for the better was not in vain. And to all you who do not support my decision, I fully respect your opinions, after all, I don't mind constructive criticism or even crude comments, it's just those meaningless flames that I don't like, thankfully, I have not received any of them … (Simon Kozak's and Drew's don't count … ^^;;)  **

**             Anyways, one further thing, I do recall someone mentioning that I should finish the fic first before I revised it … but the thing was, with the way of things the original version was leading, I wouldn't have finished at all … I probably would've trapped myself in an impossible corner. (which I do quite often …) At least, this version, has a 81% chance of being completed … (unless I somehow die in a car crash or something like that …)**

**            One further note, do any of you know whom I was talking about regarding Trunks' old flame? ^^ *grins* I think it's pretty obvious … but then again, I'm the one writing this …**

**             Okay, no more babbling, on to the fic!**

**                                                                          _Chapter 3: Escapade from girls and cameras_**

****

****

"So, I decided that I would much more major in paleontology than astronomy, but then again, I've always had a thing for extinct animals … although I was fascinated by the rotation of the planets." Quoted Marron as she ate her salad thoughtfully.

            Bra nodded, half listening, she looked at the people around her, most either had their noses buried in a book, or were in deep conversations about ancient civilizations. 

            "Well, then I had a tough decision about whether I wanted to abandon the effort and the year that I majored in astronomy, but I know now that it was one of the better decisions of my life." The blonde-haired beauty stuck half of a radish into her mouth and continued studying, "So? What's your major?"

            Bra didn't reply, she wasn't really paying attention to the elder girl, her attention was instead directed at a table at the other side of the room, where her best friend sat, or rather, **_former _**best friend. It was amazing how she could hear every single word of their conversation, Saiya-jin ears were amazing. She sighed a sigh of envy … she was always the popular one during high school, and now, a twinge of jealousy tugged at her heavy heart as she watched with envy at Pan having a blast and being the center of attention … without her …

            "So, then he said, that I wasn't good enough for the football team." Goten laughed, "And I was like, what the hell? I could beat your ass into a bloody pulp in less then a fraction of a second." 

            "And he almost did, too." A tall boy whom Bra didn't recognize piped up, "But luckily, Coach Barry actually had a few brain cells in that miniscule cranium of his, and let him try out … you should've seen the look on his face when Goten knocked his whole offensive line down in a pile with just one arm."

            "I would've got all his defense too, but I didn't want to give the poor guy a heart attack." Laughed Goten, "But really, Panny, he made me a halfback right then and there."

            "Of course, Goten was never satisfied being a halfback," The tall dirty blond boy added, "So, then, when in the next game, and when the quarterback had a little _accident, _CoachBarry made Goten a substitute quarterback …"

            "Yeah, but … a permanent substitute, he basically had to chase the other guy away since I was so good." Bragged Goten.

            "Really?" Pan exclaimed, "I feel sorry for the poor guy … by the way, Kevin, what position do you play?"

            "Oh, I'm a defensive end … I'd much prefer being the scorekeeper, but some darn math whiz has got it all wrapped up …." The tall boy replied.

            "Yeah, that's right, somebody here is too scared of playing football and would rather be bored stiff." Goten rolled his eyes.

            "What do you mean? I'm not scared." Defended the tall boy, "And I would happen to enjoy being a scorekeeper."

            "Sure, whatever … oh, by the Pan, I was having a party this weekend? Do you wanna come?" Goten grinned at his niece.

            "A party? Neat! Sure!" Pan eyed the three girls sitting beside her and asked, "Can my friends come too?"

            "Of course, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Simpered Goten, one eye on his niece, the other on the large assortment of food in front of him.

            A redhead that was sitting beside her looked like she was about to faint, the blonde haired girl beside her rolled her eyes and muttered, "Gimme a break."

            The third girl, a brunette, tapped Pan on the shoulder and asked, "The cheerleading try-outs are in fifteen minutes, and we wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

            "Oh, that's right …" Goten slapped his forehead, "Ashley will probably want me to be there, c'mon Kev." He stood up and waved, "See you guys at the try-outs."

            "Bye, Goten." The redhead waved dazedly, and again, the blonde groaned and sighed.

            "We better leave too." Said the brunette, and the four of them got up and headed out of the cafeteria.

            "But really, I'm going all the way, and I mean both my MD's and PhD's." When Marron realized that Bra was not listening to her, and hasn't been for the past five minutes, she snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face, "Hello? Biosphere to Bra?" 

            Bra snapped back to her attention, "Oh, sorry, Marron, are you a cheerleader?"

            Marron chortled with laughter, "Of course not! You realize that being a cheerleader would mean attending all the football games, plus practice, and how much studying time that will take up."

            "Oh, of course …"

            Marron smiled gently at the beryl-haired girl, "It may seem difficult, but the fruits of your labor couldn't be sweeter to you in the future, really, I doubt that **they **would get an excellent education."

            Bra blushed, so Marron knew that she was _spying_ on Pan, but she hoped that all she was sacrificing for her _bright future _was worth it …

                                                                        ~*~

            "Please?" The girl begged.

            "Go by yourself."

            "But I want someone to go with me!" The blonde tugged on Trunks' arm.

            "Go with Reeve."

            "Hell no, I don't even know why you're friends with him, but anyways, pretty please?" Jewel pleaded, "It won't be long, I really, really, want to go! After all, I hate _her _almost as much as Reeve."

            Trunks sighed, and removed her hand from his heavily muscled forearm, "Can't you do it with your friends? You know, the tall one, the anorexic one, and all the other girls …"

            "After all these years, you still can't remember their names?" Jewel demanded.

            "Well … I think the anorexic one has a cat … a very fat cat that tried to kill me once, I think his name is Flubber …" Trunks added thoughtfully.

            "Oh, how nice …" Jewel rolled her large eyes, "Frankly, I do not see why they're interested in you in the first place."

            "You're right, they're not, neither are you, could you leave me alone now?" Trunks wished for one day to pass without some girl begging him to do something for her, unfortunately, that day probably won't come any time soon.

            "But the cheerleading try-outs will be today! Right now!" Whined Jewel, who had begun tugging on his arm again.

            Trunks' eyebrow rose, "You want to be a cheerleader?"

            "Of course not," Huffed the girl, "But I do want to get my revenge on _her _after her spreading rumors about me cheating on … you …"

            "But you are, aren't you?" Asked Trunks, puzzled.

            Jewel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever, but the way _she _said it, it made it sound like we were a couple or something."

            Trunks clasped a hand on his mouth and rolled his eyes, "My god, that is a crisis, isn't it? I mean, just because we do see each other every day, and that you practically live here, and that you're always my date for all the events, and that we screw each other every night doesn't mean we're seeing each other."

            "Of course not," Jewel giggled, "You'd think that she meant we were married or something …"

            "And we couldn't have them thinking that, could we?" Sighed Trunks, "Oh fine, whatever, I guess we should stop these rumors, shouldn't we? Make it quick, I've a three o'clock appointment with a …"

            "Lemme guess," The blonde rolled her eyes, "A gorgeous new exchange student?"

            "No, of course not," Trunks raised his eyebrows, "The dentist."

            "Oh … that's a change …" 

            Trunks nodded, deep in thought, "Yup, I know, I'm taking her to that quaint little French restaurant on third street, which means, I'll probably have to get my French accent spiffed up, ¿Debe no yo, dama pequeña?"

            "That was Spanish, you idiot." Jewel sighed as she closed the door behind her, "And why am I not surprised that you're dating the dentist? It's a girl … right?"

            "Who cares what it was? As long as it sounded spiffy, and anyways, where the hell did you get the idea that the dentist could be anything but a girl?" Trunks questioned.

            "I dunno, you sure acted weird at that party last night though … I think you were hitting on Reev-"

            The violet-haired hunk clasped a hand over her mouth, "That wasn't my fault, I think someone spiked the drinks."

            "Erm … that was you … remember? The Spanish Fly?" Jewel asked, a hint of laughter in her low voice.

            "No, I don't remember." The ever-so-popular gang leader headed out of the building 

            "Of course you don't remember," Smirked Jewel as she caught up with him, "You were too busy banging up all the girls at the party … well … all the girls and Reev-"

            Trunks shot her a look, and she quickly shut up.

                                                                         ~*~

            "Okay, first we'll do some simple stuff together." Chirped Ashley, clad in a cheerleading uniform, a huge grin on her face, "Then we'll test your abilities individually."

            "Right." Kimberly, co-captain of the Cheerleading Squad, held up her pen and clipboard, "I'm guessing that none of you are beginners, so we'll skip with the basics and move on with the jumps, okay, try a Walking Lunge first."

            One by one, the girls all did walking lunges, followed by switch lunges, single leg bounds, single leg speed tucks, and so on.

            Of course, the little Saiya-jin girl was bored stiff, she saw no point in walking around waving her arms and legs about if she wasn't going to attack someone.

             But still, she proved to be more than worthy cheerleading material, from the jumps to the lifts, basically, she could've been the captain of the squad if not for Ashley getting it all wrapped up. She could've been able to lift the whole football field, let alone a ninety pound girl in a mini-skirt. The important thing was that Pan and was having an awesome time scaring the daylights out of Kimberly and that she, without a doubt, got on a squad.

            Luckily, so did Casey, Janelle and Kamala, Janelle took ballet since she was three and was in the global ballet association, Kamala took all sorts of dance, and has won tons of awards during high school, and Casey was on the national swim team, and … well, Pan had saved the world a couple of times, not to mention her bloodline and her relatives, her grandpa alone probably saved the world every few years or so. But this, was one hell of a formidable group, 

            Well … besides the skimpy little outfits that they were **required **to wear, which were long sleeved tops with a huge V-neck that was about three sizes too tight, and little skimpy skirts that flopped up and down when you did so much as even walk. Casey said that she just happened to have the same sort of material and that she was going to add a few inches to the skirt, no body would notice the difference. 

            "Can you do mine too?" Pleaded Pan.

            "Of course, what about you guys?" The blonde-haired girl asked the other two of their group.

            Janelle shook her head, "No thanks, I think it's fine the way it is." Kamala, as usual, was busy admiring all the football players on the field, so naturally, she would probably want her skirt shortened instead of lengthened.

But they weren't the only group watching the football players …

"Look … there she is …" Jewel narrowed her eyes, "Omigosh! She has my boots! You know? Those really nice ones that I own? Except hers are red."

            "Oh my, what ever shall we do? She has your boots! No! Not the boots! **Anything but the boots! **And red ones? Not red ones! And colour except- **Aaahhhh!!!**" Trunks stumbled forward with the added weight of three girls on his back.

            Jewel rolled her eyes, "Doesn't this get annoying? Day after day … oh well, he had it coming to him …" She shook her head and watched with mild interest as Trunks tried to pry the girls off of him.

            "Hi, Trunksies, what's up?" Said a pretty redhead, "You haven't been over lately? Anything wrong?"

            "Are you upset?" Piped up a girl with auburn hair, "Don't be upset, it's bad being upset."

            "Did you overdose again?" Asked a girl with long, curly black hair, "You should really watch your daily intake … what was it this time? Grass or Coke?"

            Trunks managed to stumble out of the girls' grasps, "Don't ever do that again!"

            "Why not, Trunksies?" Asked the redhead, "We thought you liked being jumped …"

            "You hate us, don't you?" The brown-haired girl looked like she was about to cry.

            "Are you sure you didn't overdose?"

            "**Argh! **Go away!" The violet-haired man started dashing towards the corner of the building, in hopes of getting rid of the crazed girls.

            "Darn … guess he's not going to help me then …" Jewel sighed, she then switched her gaze to the blonde standing in the middle of the field, "Now she's going to pay …"

            "Picture time!" Yelled Goten, with an instant camera in hand.

            "No!" Screamed Pan, "Not in this!" She didn't want her uncle to have perfect a photo to blackmail her with, why in the world did she put the outfit on anyways?

            "Sorry, Panny, but the camera doesn't listen …" Goten teased, "Okay! Everybody pose!"

            All the cheerleaders on the field huddled into a group, Pan being in the middle, she struggled out of the group, managing to knock over everyone in the way, it seemed terribly impolite, but a picture of her in a skirt was a definite no-no, especially a skirt less than six inches short.

            "Panny! Where are you going?" Screeched her uncle.

            "I'm running at forty-five miles per hour and he's asking me where I'm going?" Pan muttered, she had to get as far as possible, just in case her uncle **did **have something to blackmail her for … she can see the look on her mother's face if Goten did show it to her.

            _"My, my, Panny is finally all grown up! My baby, why, she looks so beautiful in that outfit, I can just picture it now … Grandchildren!"_

Pan shuddered and ran faster, her mother was usually a very sensible person, but when it came to grandchildren, well, she was just something else. She looked behind her, and to her immense disbelief, her uncle was actually running after her!

            Pan covered her face and ran further, "Please don't let him catch me, please don't let him catch me! Ugh! I swear, I'll never put on a skirt again!"

            And that's when she felt herself bash into something hard, still trying desperately to cover her face, Pan screeched, "Don't take a picture! Please! I'll kill you if you do!"

            "Ugh … did anyone get the number of that truck?" Moaned Trunks as he stood up, "Why the hell did you go and do that for?"

            Pan uncovered her face at stared at the man in disbelief, "Trunks?"

            Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Pan? I didn't recognize you in … that …" He pointed to her outfit.

            "No! Don't say anything! It's horrible, isn't it?" Pan whined.

            "It's not bad … could be a bit shorter, I think … but I guess the school board must've gotten a few complaints." 

            Pan gaped at him in disbelief, "Shorter?"

            "Trunksies!" Cried the obsessed girls with outstretched arms, "Wait!"

            "Oh shit …" Trunks almost jumped at the sight of the girls, whom apparently recruited a few more companions.

            "What do they want?" Pan asked.

            "Sex and drugs." Replied Trunks.

            "I see …"

            "Panny! Wait! Just one picture, please?" Bellowed her uncle.

            "What does **_he _**want?" Spat Trunks.

            "Blackmail." Pan moaned, "What am I going to do?"

            Quick as lighting, a pair of strong hands pulled her into a nearby bush, which just so happened to be conveniently packed with thorns.

            "Ow …" Muttered Pan, "Why'd you go and do that?"

            He clasped one of his hands over her mouth, "Shut up … don't make a sound, and don't move."

            "Not like I can without getting stabbed with stupid thorns." Was what Pan meant to say, but instead, it came out as a sort of muffled, "Wot ike I fan wthoot wedding fmadded oom whofid porns." 

            "What?"

            Pan pulled away from him, "What I said was that-"

            She didn't finish, since he, once more clasped a hand over her mouth and pulled her closer to him, "Shut up if you don't want to be killed by a mob of stoned girls."

            Pan didn't bother replying, she heard her uncle's voice, "Panny? Where are you? Just one picture, please?"

            Trunks smirked down at her, "This is rather pathetic, isn't it? We're trapped in a bush. Just hope that no one finds us, or else you'll never hear the end of this."

            "What do you mean?" Whispered Pan.

            Trunks held a hand up, "I can see the headlines now, '_Girl found in bush screwing local hottie, could this be the start of a passionate romance? Or will it be just a one-time fling. The insider has got it covered, here at Elmwood University' _"

            "But we're not …" Pan felt her cheeks reddening, "doing anything …"

            "They don't care, all they want is a headline to submit in time … speaking of time." Trunks checked his watch, "There goes my appointment with the dentist, oh well, I'd much rather spend time in this bush with you, being jabbed with thorns in various unpleasant places of the body."

            "Are you being sarcastic?" Pan asked, "Why do you need to go to the dentist?"

            "I was taking her to a restaurant."

            "Oh …"

            "Fuck that, I didn't know any French anyways."

            The angry buzz of the fanatically obsessed girls seemed to vanish, and once more, everything was silent. Pan poked her head out of the bush and climbed out, "Hey, the coast is clear, you know."

            Trunks followed her, "That's a relief, you have a thorn in your leg, you know."

            Pan glanced down towards her legs, "I don't feel anything."

            "No, you really do, want me to pull it out?" Trunks asked.

            "Um … sure …"

            "Hold still, then." He bent down and managed to pluck a tiny thorn from her upper thigh.

            "Thanks, wow, how'd you managed to see that? I doubt you'd notice it unless … you looked … very carefully …" Pan narrowed her eyes, "At my legs …"

            "Well, I think I should go now, see ya 'round, Pan." Trunks gave her a little wave and started walking off, after he had gone a few meters, he turned around and smirked at her, "I'll make a personal request to the student council for shorter skirts, you should thank me."

            Pan folded her arms at him and stuck out her tongue, "Pervert …"

                                                                       **_End of Chapter 3_**

             **Extra long chappie! Thanks to all who stuck my decision for the revision of this ficcy! And is Trunks warming up to Pan? ^^ That's for me to know … heh … didn't I get this chappie out fast? I told ya it would be a breeze! **

**             No cliffy! Yay! Aren't cliffie-less chappies grand?**

             **Any feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated!**

_-Juunanagou4ever_


	4. Enter Paris!

                                                                        **Guiding Light**

**            Whoo! Chapter 4 already! Hay ho! So … I lied about making SMALL revisions, the whole story's basically been changed … ^^;; sorry … sorry … my mistake … heh … heh … well … hmmm … a new character will make her FIRST appearance in the story … No prizes to whom it is ^^**

**            I'm sorry … I don't mean to put SO MANY blond/e's into this story … not that I'm against blonds or anything … but it just sorta happened … there's like, what? At least 6 blond/e's here?**

**             I, personally, haven't seen GT *sniff* But I'm proud to say that I know quite a fair bit about it, and I have decided that Paris is one of the more beautiful girls of the series … yeah … I stretched that a bit in the story, hope ya don't mind! ^~**

**             O_O Enjoy this chapter … kay?**

****

****

**_                                                                         Chapter 4: Enter Paris!_**

****

****

"I hate her! I hate her! Argh! I absolutely hate her!" Screamed the blonde.

            "What's the big deal anyways?" Asked Goten, throwing a grape in his mouth, followed by the whole container of deliciously looking juicy spheres, "It was just a pair of shoes, go buy another pair."

            "It wasn't JUST a pair of shoes!" His girlfriend wailed, "They were really, really, really cute booties! And were genuine leather!"

            Casey made a choking sound at the mere mention of _leather._ Still, Ashley hissed on, "Oh, when I get my hands on her, she'll wish she was never born!"

            "Who?" Asked Pan, who was late as usual since she had _misplaced _her assignment, "Who'll wish she was never born?"

            Ashley narrowed her eyes, "The same person who wrecked my beautiful boots! You know, short, blonde, skinny, annoying, bitchy-"

            "Sounds kinda like you." Muttered Kevin, whom did not like Ashley at all, in fact, he hated her guts.

            "What did you say?" Questioned the girl, "You better not have said what I thought you said, Engle, or else, I swear, you're really in for it."

            Kevin rolled his eyes and resumed eating, he knew better than do argue with certain angry blonde females, especially those who have two-inch long nails.

****"So, anyways, Pan, did you find your homework?" Asked Janelle.

            "Yeah, and I'm glad too, some nice guy in my biology class picked it up, I would've hated to redo that assignment." Pan set down her tray on the table, "I think his name is … um … Josh Cline… er … something like that."

            "You mean, Jake Kline?" Screeched Kamala, "That really cute guy in my art course with those darling green eyes and white-blond hair?"

            "Oh, really, Kamala." Huffed Janelle.

            "Er … I think so, I didn't really notice his eyes, but yeah, I think that's him." Pan nodded, not aware of all the strange stares that were given to her by the older kids at the table.

            "He's on the football team, only a first year, but he somehow managed to secure a position as a flanker, I don't know how, though, since the football tryouts aren't for another week or so." Goten said thoughtfully as he bit into his 24' B.L.T sub, "That's pretty weird, since he's so popular, I personally haven't met him, but according to some of my sources, he's got an older sister who goes here, a _very _popular sister, I'm not sure who."

            "Anyone we know with that last name and those descriptions?" Asked Kevin, "I don't trust him, I don't know how he managed to pass as a red, he seems awfully … nice, I mean, girls love him, guys like him, he gets perfect grades, and how he managed to get on to the football team before the tryouts is also strange. Only naturally great players like Goten secure their position before a tryout, and since Jake's a first year, that just isn't possible."

            Pan eyed Ashley carefully, "Hey, Ashley, you seem to fit under the description, green eyes, white-ish blonde hair, are you sure he isn't your brother?"

            "I don't have a brother, I'm an only child." Muttered Ashley, still frustrated over her boots.

            "But what's weird about that Jake guy is that he's never in the cafeteria, you never see him aside from school hours, and despite his popularity, he never attends any parties, even though he's that kind of guy, it's almost like, he lives in a whole different world or something." Added Goten.

            "Who cares who he is or what he does? Doesn't anyone care about my boots?" Wailed the blonde girl. 

            Goten sighed, "No, I don't think so."

            "Fine, nobody cares … I'll just go and kill that blonde bitch all by myself, if you won't help me!" Ashley huffed.

            Goten groaned, "Must you make a big deal out of this? I'll buy you a new pair after lunch, alright?"

            "Really? You'll go shopping with me?"

            "If you'll stop making such a big deal of the boots, so what if they're a bit dirty?"

            The girl didn't pay much attention to the last part of his comment, she instead, stood up and announced, "Lunch's over, c'mon sweetie." She managed to grab Goten's hand and drag him out of the cafeteria.

            Kevin shook his head, "He's asking for it …"

                                                                        ~*~

            "Honestly, Bra, you seem to be daydreaming again, hello?" The blonde waved a hand in Bra's face impatiently.

            "Oh … sorry." Bra shook her head as she and Marron advanced down the hallway.

            "What's up? Is something … or _someone _on your mind?" Asked Marron.

            "No, not really."

            "C'mon, you can tell me, can't you?" Pleaded the older girl.

            "Well …" Bra sighed, she had been awfully lonely without Pan, Marron and her new friends were great, but there was something that was lacking within them, she and Pan were always best friends, but just like Marron had predicted, Pan had made a whole bunch of new friends, became popular, and well, quite frankly … ditched her, "No, really, I'm not thinking about anyone."

            "All right then." Marron didn't seem quite convinced.

            The two continued walking in an awkward silence, until a pretty blonde girl stopped beside Bra and smirked at her, "You're his sister, aren't you?"

            "Pardon me?" Asked Bra, she shot Marron a look, but the older girl was shooting daggers at the other blonde.

            The blonde sighed and stuck a hand to her hip, "Hel-lo? Your hair isn't dyed, I could tell, if it were, it wouldn't have that soft, yet still shiny texture, and since _he _claimed to have a sister, who better than a blue-haired one?"

            "I prefer cerulean, or beryl, if you don't mind." Muttered Bra, "Blue is so … crude …"

            "See? What'd I tell you?" Laughed the blonde, "You even **act **like him, the over-protectiveness of the hair an' all." She mock voiced Trunks, "_Oh, shut up, my hair isn't purple! It's Violet! Violet! _Personally, I don't give a crap about what colour his hair is, so long as he's still hot, you seem … okay … nice figure and looks and all, not a half-bad fashion sense if I do say myself, name's Jewel, glad to make your acquaintance,_" _The girl grabbed Bra's hand and the _beryl_-haired girl winced in pain as her long nails dug into her palm, "Anyways, perhaps you could come shopping with me sometimes, well, look at the time, I better go, ciao!"

            Bra gawked as the girl tossed her long, blonde hair and turned the corner, "Well … umm … she seemed nice …"

            "Nice?" Laughed Marron, "Perhaps you do not know her, let me clarify something, she's the school slut, rumor has it that she slept with six guys in one day! And at the same time too!"

            Bra was beginning to grow annoyed at the older girl's nagging, she said that gangs were big trouble, Pan joined one and was having the time of her life! Now, this really nice girl comes up and makes friends with her and Marron claims that she's the school slut … the girl shook her head, she just didn't know anymore …

                                                                        ~*~

            As lunch break ended, the students piled into the hallway all at once, eager to get to their destinations, various reds and blacks were scattered all over the place, there had not been a major fight in days, which was a plus sign for the entire school.

            Of course, with every up there comes a down …

            The large school doors were pushed open, and more students rushed out of them, no one noticed the girl that had entered the building, mainly because of her attire, a pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes, a large, yet strangely chic hat hid her hair, and a pale yellow mini-dress surrounded her full, curvy figure.

            The girl glanced around the hallways, removing her sunglasses in the process, allowing full vision of her enormous, and dazzling bronze eyes. 

            At last, she had found what she was looking for … and a smile crept on her rose lips as she watched the couple in amusement.

            :"I'm never going shopping with you again." Goten fumed.

            "Why not? It was fun, wasn't it? And besides, it wasn't my fault that you didn't want to go shop for shoes." Snapped his girlfriend.

            "But did you really need to try on every pair? I mean, the different kinds of shoes were bad enough, but colour too?" The Saiya-jin boy sighed.

            "Well, when I shop, I like to be through, and besides, what's your problem anyways? It wasn't like it lasted for the whole day! God!" 

            Goten shook his head and sighed, "Let's just hope that you never ruin another pair of your shoes again, I can't take the stress of shopping with you."

            Ashley fumed at him and turned around, "Oh really?"

            "Yep, I pity anyone who has to shop with you. Their souls will wither away from boredom!" Goten grabbed his throat and pretended to choke.

            Ashley glared at him while snatching her bags from his hand, with quite a loud _hmph _she stomped off down the hallway.

            The girl smiled, what perfect timing, Goten and his little girlfriend were having a disagreement, she couldn't have dreamt for a more perfect situation. It was quite easy, actually, all she needed to do was pretend that she didn't know him. So she put her sunglasses back on and strutted towards the annoyed Saiya-jin who was muttering to himself, "Sure … I carry all her bags and I don't even get a thanks … "

            He felt someone tap his shoulder and spun around, he was greeted by a girl wearing a white sun hat, with Hollywood style shades, and as every boy would do, he just had to check out her figure, didn't he? And well … let's just say that the dark-haired boy liked what he saw, so after he eyed her figure, he put on that charming smile of his and asked, "Can I help you, Miss?"

            "Oh, that would be great, I was just wondering where the office was, you see, I'm new to this school and don't really know my way around."

            A grin crept on Goten's face, "Well, it's a bit further down the hallway, sorta complicated to explain, but if you don't mind, I could show you around."

            "Could you?" Cried the girl, "Why, that would be wonderful! I was so dreadfully afraid that I wouldn't be able to find my way around here."

            So, Goten led the girl down the hallway, showing her all the necessarily places, the office, the labs, the library, and so on, it wasn't long before they were finished the tour, as they turned that one dreadful last corner, a girl came dashing out of the rooms, just oh so conveniently knocking the white sun hat off of the surprised girl …

            Who was not nearly as surprised as Goten, who muttered at the sight of the brunette beauty,

            "P-Paris?"

                                                                        ~*~

"I saw your sister today." Chirped the blonde, "She seemed interesting enough."

            "Hmmm …" Trunks was absorbed in a book, and was not listening to her.

            "Whatcha reading? Some latest porn magazine?" Teased Jewel as she walked around him to see the title of the book, "Watership Down? What kind of book is that?"

            Trunks looked up, "It's quite fascinating, all about rabbits, see, there's this rabbit named Fiver, and he's like, this weird psychic rabbit, and then his brother, Hazel is this leader dude, and my personal favourite rabbit, Bigwig, or _Thlayli _in _Lapine, _which is rabbit language, is sorta a tough guy who doesn't respect Hazel at first but then, soon, he begins to warm up and they become friends, of course-"

            "Please, spare me the details, I am not interested in a book about rabbits."  

            "Suit yourself." Trunks shrugged and went back to reading.

            "Oh, come on, you have to come with me … please? You can read your rabbit-book some other time." She tugged on Trunks' arm.

             "Why must you constant bother me to go someplace with you? I went with you to sabotage _what's her name's _boots last time." 

            "Sure, claim to help me sabotage some boots while making out with some girl in a bush, eh?" 

            "For your information, I was not making out with her." Corrected Trunks.

            "Sure, sure, whatever, so? Who was it?" Asked Jewel excitedly, wondering what kind of new girlfriend he had gotten.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Oh, don't play dumb with me, c'mon, who was the girl that was with you?"

            Trunks turned a page in the book, "_He stopped. No one moved. Then, in the silence, Bigwig lurched to his feet, swayed a moment, tottered a few steps towards Fiver and fell again. Fiver paid him no heed but looked from one to another among the rabbits. Then he began speaking again."_

The blonde stomped her foot, "Are you ignoring me?"

            " '_And then **we** came, over the heather in the night. Wild rabbits, making scrapes across the valley. The warren rabbits didn't show themselves at once. They needed to think what was best to be done. But they hit on it quite soon. To bring us into the warren and tell us nothing. Don't you see? The farmer only sets so many snares at a time and if one rabbit dies, the others will live that much longer.'" _Trunks gasped, "My god, Cowslip and his warren were all evil! All evil!! I knew it! But Strawberry and his doe didn't seem that bad, and poor Fiver as right all along!"

            Jewel narrowed her eyes, "I was going to tell you something of importance, but since you are being _very _annoying, I guess I won't." She tossed her hair back and turned around.

            Trunks rolled his eyes, " Were you going to inform me that you thought that Fiver was right?"

            "**No! I was not going to inform you about some fictitious rabbits!" **Screeched Jewel, **"I was going to tell you that, that girl, what's her name, the girl who you are so obsessed over, is here! Now! Right here! Right Now!"**

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking about?"

            Jewel randomly pointed one of the hundreds of posters and magazine covers and photos pasted on the violet-haired man's wall, "Her! Her! Her! No! Not a female rabbit! Her!"

            "You mean doe, not female rabbit, since that is not very appropriate, and-" Trunks stopped in mid-sentence, "You mean Paris? Here? Now?"

            "Would I ever lie to you?"

            "Yes, of course."

            "Well, I'm not lying now, really. I saw her just a few moments ago, really, she was with … _what's her face's_ boyfriend." Jewel held up a hand, "I swear."

            "She was with … Goten?" Asked Trunks as he flung his book on the sofa and proceeded to head out the door before turning back around, "Don't lose my page."

            "I wouldn't touch the thing." Sighed Jewel as she watched Trunks leave, she walked slowly towards the sofa and picked up the book, flipping to about halfway through the book, "'_Hazel!' he whispered. 'The cats! Dear Frith, why are their eyes glittering green like that? Look!' Hazel sat up quickly and as he did so Dandelion leapt back in real terror, for Hazel's eyes were shining a deep, glowing red in the dark. At that moment the humming vibration grew louder, quenching the rushing of the night breeze in the elms." _Jewel closed the book and sighed, "Ugh, why would he read something like this?"

            She threw the book halfway across the room and left, unaware of the book knocking over a binder that was resting on the computer desk, causing it to fall to the floor and hundreds more of pictures of a certain brunette beauty came fluttering on to the ground.

                                                                        **_End of Chapter 4_**

****

****

**Watership Down is by far my very favourite book, if any of you *points to whoever's reading this* haven't read it, I recommend you go and buy or borrow a copy right now, it is such a wonderful book! **

**             See? See? Even Trunks likes it! ^^**

**             I was debating silently to myself as I was waiting for the bus this morning, if Goten and Trunks played an instrument? What would it be? At first I thought of Trunks playing drums, but then I decided that Goten would be better on Drums, can't you just picture the ebony-haired stud bashing away on those drums? And anyways, I think Trunks would be better playing a saxophone of some kind, Alto is too small, Baritone is too … low … Soprano is too … high … so that leaves the Tenor Saxophone … but Goten would also be good playing Trumpet, and Trunks guitar …**

**             Well, whatever, I'll need your opinion?**

**             What instrument, if any, should Goten and Trunks play?**

**             Vegeta: What would I play?**

**             Cello, no doubt.**

**             Vegeta: Cello? O_o  **

**             Poodle: Heh, I'm a pianist … **

**             Vegeta: What the hell? I thought I blew you up!**

**             Poodle: Well, that was in Chapter 10 of the old version of Guiding Light, since that version doesn't exist anymore, I now do.**

**             Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**             Well, anyways, here I am, getting carried away again, if I ever get a dog, I'd name it Hotel … *nods* Yup, either that or Kero, but anyways, leave a little comment on your opinions of Trunks and Goten's instruments, kay? Thanx a lot! ^ ~**

_-Juunanagou4ever_

****

****


	5. Ask Miss Lonelyhearts

                                                                        **Guiding Light**

**             Well … well … er … almost everyone wanted Goten on drums, so that's settled, I can just picture the ebony-haired boy happily bashing away … and as for Trunks … most of you said Electric Guitar … a few agreed with me on the Tenor Sax. One wanted Piano, and another one wanted either the violin or the viola.**

**             Oh … and as for the reviewer (I won't mention names) who said that Tenor Sax was too marching band-ish … I completely disagree, I happen to play the Alto Sax for a Jazz band, and I have never thought of myself as a marching band participant, frankly, I think that only people who do not understand the instrument would say that. And I also play the flute … ^^ Let's hear Trunks play that, eh?**

**             Well, I've decided to put Trunks on vocals AND *eyes anxious readers* Electric guitar.**

**             *hears cheering and such***

**             ^^ Well … I really, really wanted him on Tenor Sax, but I guess I can make an exception, eh?**

**             And as for the band, I'm not sure whether if it'll be in this chappie, or the next … wait an' see, will ya?**

**             One further note, there will be NO bobbleheads in this version of the story … sorry 'bout the inconvenience … ^^;; **

**             Er … I am sad to say that I have … ruined my straight T/P rep … yeah … in fact … with something not so straight … *laughs at own corny pun*  … er … well … *scratches head* It's a Mirai Gohan/Mirai Trunks … yep! T'was a dare, and ya'll know that I can't refuse dares … but I must say … I like the story, Mirai Gohan/Mirai Trunks is now another one of my fav couples … but my fav couple will always be Trunks/Goten …**

**             *hears stunned readers gasp***

**             Don't worry, T/P will always be my baby! ^ ~ And my very, very, fav couple, kay?     **

**             (by the way, I have no experience in radio broadcasting whatsoever, so spare me … ^^;;) **

**             Yeah, yeah, enjoy the chappie, kay?**

**                                                                        _Chapter 5: Ask Miss. Lonelyhearts_**

****

****

            Pan gathered her books in one arm and prepared to head out of the classroom, but a sheet of paper managed to slip out of her binder and fall to the floor, she sighed in exasperation as she tried to bend down to pick it up, but with all the stuff that she was holding, plus her laptop, it was quite difficult …luckily, the kind boy behind her picked it up for her.

            "Oh … thank you." Pan smiled, and then blushed when she saw whom it was.

            "No problem … you seem to have a habit of dropping things …" grinned Jake, the stud supreme, as he handed the single sheet filled with little scribbles to her, "Why copy by hand when you've a laptop?"

            "Oh … that's not my notes … that's …" Pan blinked, trying to remember the contents of the page, "Er … a list of Kamala's … crushes …" She clasped a hand over her mouth, "Opps …"

            Instead of laughing, Jake teased, "Ya' think my name's on there?"

            Pan laughed softly, "Of course, just about every in the school is on that list."

            The blonde grinned and waved, "Well, I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you later?"

            "Sure." Pan waved back as she started to head back towards her dorm … it was near lunchtime, her very favourite time of the day. And two figures were waiting for her by the corner.

            "Hello, Pan." Smiled Casey, "I have to stop by the main broadcast office, can you come with me?"

            "The what office?" Pan asked with one eyebrow arched.

            "The school radio station, I do reports and stuff for them, things have gotten awfully busy lately, we need more help, have you any experience in radios, Pan?" The blonde questioned.

            "A fair amount, I guess, why?" 

            "Uh-oh, now she'll want you to join it or something." Laughed Kamala, who was standing beside her, "It's a real bore, trust me, by the way, I noticed you talking to Jake, isn't he such a hunk?" 

            Casey ignored the babbling girl and turned to Pan, "You know, the advice deejay graduated last year, and according to the older people there, they haven't been able to find a replacement, maybe you could try?"

            Pan snickered at the girl, "Me? Offer advice? I dunno, I might just mess a lot of people up … I'm not the best decision maker around, besides, I heard Janelle talking about her wanting to be the deejay, but they refused her on the spot, and she has a lot of experience with radios an' stuff. What makes you think that they'd want me?"

            Kamala grinned and waved her finger in the ebony-haired girl's face, "Being the niece to a really hot guy can do wonders, you know."

            Casey shook her head, "Whatever, just come with me, who knows? Maybe you'll like it or something, or maybe they've gotten really desperate, or something, you should try, anyways, I bet you'd be great at it. I mean, you're really sensible and not afraid of anything, that's always a good sign."

            Praise can do wonders, so the girl shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe I could, but I still think that they'd want me."

            "You never know." Winked Kamala as the three girls headed towards the broadcast office.

                                                                        ~*~

            "You want to be Miss Lonelyhearts?" Asked an auburn haired girl.

            Pan blinked a few times at all the people busily rushing past her, she didn't know that a radio station needed so many people, "Er … I guess."

            "Have you any experience in the romance department?" The girl asked again, "Or have you worked for a radio station before?"

            Pan blinked again and was just about to shake her head when Kamala stuck her two hands on her hips and all but yelled, "Whom do you think you're talking to here? Nobody else could be more qualified, jeez, you don't know real naturals when you see them. Ask her something! You know, one of those, what if' s"

            The girl sneered at Pan and folded her arms across her chest, "Alright then, not that it'll help, and a freshman too, I don't know what you people are thinking these days … say somebody asks you," She thought for a moment and cleared her throat, "What if, a girl is dating two guys at once, and a dance is coming up, one of her boyfriends is nice and caring, and the other one is comical and outgoing, which one should she take?"

            "Wouldn't her boyfriends mind if she was seeing the other one?" Pan asked curiously.

            The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, "Hel-lo? I'm asking you, you're not supposed to be asking me! And they don't know that she's seeing the other one … so … she's like, cheating on the both of them."

            "Then she shouldn't go." Pan said firmly, "And she shouldn't have two boyfriends in the first place."

            "That's so typical … I just knew that you were going to say that." The girl muttered, "She should go with the outgoing one, she'd have more fun, and since the other one's so nice, he wouldn't mind, would he? Well … maybe that was the wrong question to ask, I'll ask another one, like a real simple one, why do guys flirt if they don't like the girl?"

            "Simple." Pan said firmly, she'd had enough experience with the topic to know herself, "Guys flirt with anything that flirts back, even if they don't like girl, it's the thrill of the chase that excites them, they don't really care about the girl, just having the simple satisfaction that their pea-sized brain could've attracted a member of the opposite gender, which is quite perculiar, I say."

            "Well, why do girls flirt?"

            "Girls don't flirt, they mess with guys' minds, and it's like they're holding back for that one special somebody … really … flirting is pointless and wastes time …"

            The girl sighed, "Well, whatever, you're weird, do you even like anyone?"

            Pan thought for a while, "Yeah … I guess so …"

            Kamala's eyes widened at once, "You do? You do? Who? Tell me! Why haven't you told me?"

            The girl shooed Kamala aside, "I don't see what's so special about you, you're just like all the other girls that want the job, I dunno, why don't you take a call? We'll see … but I hardly doubt a girl like you could offer advice."

            Pan narrowed her eyes, she was going to get the job, just to piss the annoying girl off, "Fine, I'll take a stupid call."

            The girl smirked and geastured to a large chair in the recording area and stood beside her, "Sit down here."

            Pan frowned, she wasn't sure she wanted to do this anymore, it had sounded fun in the beginning, but as she saw the satisfactory smirk on the girl's stuck-up face, she stomped over to the leather seat and sat down it, soon greeted by a bunch of little buttons and switches of all sorts in front of her.

            "Oh, don't mind those." The girl must've noticed her panicking, "Steve here will take care of these. All you need is this." She pointed to the mike.

            A boy on the other side of the girl looked up and gave a little wave.

            "Well? Go ahead." 

            Pan noticed that a little red light that was labeled **on air **was suddenly turned on, she gulped as she heard a muffled voice come through the speaker.

            "_Hi, is this Miss. Lonelyhearts? I'm in love with a real hunk_." A pause came on the line, "_Well, Goten, to be exact, but how can I get him to notice me without making a fool of myself?_"

            Pan glanced up at the girl standing beside her, who rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well, you hear this one at least once a day, and no one had ever offered the right advice, too bad, eh? Don't worry, you could always try again next year. After all, you'll have er … more experience in the department, and you'll need a lot too, do you even know who Goten is?"

            The ebony-haired girl wanted to rip the girl's neck off, of course she knew who Goten was? He was her goddamn uncle! But of course, she didn't let her know and smiled sweetly, "Could you possibly remind me?"

            "Alright." Sighed the bronze-eyed girl, "Goten is only the hottest guy on campus, really, girls are screaming to get hold of him, not that anyone will, his girlfriend has got him all tied up, not that it'll help you any."

            "Oh … right, **that **Goten …" Nodded Pan as she smiled again, "So you like him too, huh?"

            "Of course I do-Hey! You're supposed to be giving the girl advice!" 

            Pan smiled again, how could she not smile? This girl was so incredibly pathetic, she shook her head and cleared her throat as she spoke through the microphone in what she considered a fairly loud squeak, "In love with Goten, huh?"

            She heard a snicker behind her, no doubt coming from Kamala, but she continued, "That's an easy one, you know what they always say, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, just casually go up to him and say something like – _I saw a great new restaurant downtown last week, maybe you'd like to come with me? They serve some mighty beefy meatballs, and the desserts are just heavenly _– Or something like that, or even better, take him to a Greek restaurant, Greek is his favourite food, you know. Of course, I'm pretty sure that every man has a spot in his heart for Chinese, take him for Dim Sum, and it'll work, guaranteed."

            The girl speaking squealed in delight, "_Ooooh! That's even better than when the other lady suggested that I try to play football! Thanks sooo much, Miss Lonelyhearts!"_

"You're very welcome." Smiled Pan as she spun around on the chair to face the slightly stunned auburn-haired girl, "So? Am I in? Or what?"

            "H-How do you  … know … so … much …" Gaped the girl.

            "Simple." Kamala smiled and geastured to Pan, "I'll have you know, that she is his very favourite niece."

            The girl's eyes grew wider, "Y-You're his n-niece?"

            "As far as I know, anyways." Pan leaned back in the chair and smiled, oh, she was going to have a lot of fun with this, wasn't she?

            "Well, why didn't you say so!" The girl smiled and shook her hand, "My name's Amber, welcome to EWUS! You're the very new Miss Lonelyhearts!"

            Pan grinned and gave Kamala and Casey the thumbs-up sign, and the brunette huffed, "See, Casey? I told you that all she had to do was mention Goten and be accepted."

            Casey beamed and gave Pan a hug, "This is great! It'll be so awesome having you work here!" 

            "Now I know his favourite food!" Kamala clapped her hands, "And by the way, who do you like, Pan?"

            Pan smiled mysteriously, "I dunno, figure it out yourself."

            Kamala thought about all the possible boys and then her mouth fell open in horror, "You wouldn't! You couldn't!"

            The other girls shot Kamala a strange look as she continued, "You couldn't possibly like your own uncle! That's so weird!"

            Pan growled and hit her arm, "What are you talking about?"

            "Oh my god! Incest!" Kamala screamed and ran out of the broadcasting office, laughing.

            Casey shot Pan a strange look, "Er … ignore her … she gets awfully strange when lunch is near."

            "I can tell …"

                                                                        ~*~

            "So … you wanted to take a break from modeling and movie shoots?" Goten asked as he walked the brunette hottie down the corridor.

            Paris nodded, "Yes, it's great and all … but after a while, it gets awfully overwhelming, and I wanted to have my own fashion line … so … here I am, back in university … what about you? You haven't told me about yourself."

            "Aw … what else could I say?" Goten grinned, "Same ol' stuff."

            "Still Quarterback of the football team?" Paris ventured, "I remember when I used to be the head cheerleader, who is it now?"

            "Oh … er …" Goten scratched the back of his head, "It's Ashley …"

            "That's nice …" Paris nodded thoughtfully, "After all, it's only right that head cheerleader and star of the football team go together, you guys look really great with each other …" She giggled added, "Remember how we used to be a couple? That seemed so long ago … like a different lifetime."

            Goten nodded, "Yeah … I do …" _Until that Bastard had to come and spoil everything …everything was so perfect … until he ended their relationship out of jealousy … and I'll always hate him for that …and he claimed that he was my best friend … what'd I ever see in him anyways?_

A horde of girls suddenly exploded around Goten, all yelling about Greek food and Dim Sum, Paris blinked in astonishment as all the girls asked at the same time.

            _Can I take you out to lunch?_

_            I saw this fantastic Greek restaurant the other day._

_            I know the best place for Dim Sum, Goten!_

_            There's this quaint little dessert place downtown that you might like!_

_            C'mon, what do you say?_

_            It serves the best Chinese food ever!_

_            I know the best place for beefy meatballs!_  
            Goten simpered stupidly, "You all want to take me out for lunch?"

            As he watched the girls nod, he grinned, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll see ya' later, Paris!"

            Paris smiled and waved, "Oh … sure … later!" As she watched the horde of girls lead Goten further away, she turned around only to stare at the heavily muscled chest of a certain someone else, and as her large eyes wandered up at the man's face, her cheery lips broke into a wide smile.

            "I missed you …"

            The violet-haired man enveloped her in his embrace and mumbled back …

            "I missed you too …"

                                                                        **_End of Chapter 5_**

****

****

**Well … you know see why Trunks and Goten's rivalry is in existence … and only one question remains … how the hell is this going to turn into a T/P?**

**             Don't sweat your socks, peeps! Remember what Pan had mentioned … ^ ~ Although … maybe I'm misleading you again?**

**             I added the Miss Lonelyhearts touch 'cause it'll come in handy later in the fic, and I need all your honest opinions.**

**             Should this fic be one of those down-to-the-point ones that'll end in its 14th or 15th chapter?**

**             Or should it be more dramatic with interesting plot twists that carry on into it's 20th**

**             Or … should it be one of its incredibly long things that are like the fic equivalent of a soap opera?**

**             'Cause I can definitely picture Guiding Light carrying on, but if I ended it sooner, it'll give me more freedom to work on my other fics, what are all your opinions?**

**              Oh yeah, by the way, leave a little review on your comments towards this chappie, kay? ^ ~**

**              AND NO! T/P DOES NOT STAND FOR TRUNKS/PARIS!!! ARGH! HOW COULD ANYONE THINK THAT?!**

                                                                          _-Juunanagou4ever_


	6. Classes and Mishaps

                                                                        **Guiding Light**

**            Well … I've had a lot of comments regarding the length of the fic, and a few of you said short and to the point, like around 14 or 15 chapters, most of you said for it to have some interesting twists in plot but not dramatic enough to be a soap opera. (By the way, Guiding Light _IS _a name of a soap opera that I'd watch whenever I had a day off school or stayed home sick … which I don't do often) I don't think anyone wanted a long soap opera, so that's good …**

**            Personally, I'm not setting a goal, whatever comes into mind is whatever I'll write, although all your feedback is greatly appreciated. And as for another topic, I've had several people (_several meaning three_) ask me what my fav DB pairings are. So I shall list them now.**

**1) ****Trunks/Pan *thumbs up to all T/P fans***

**2) ****Trunks/Goten (Not that I'm a big fan of Yaoi, but I think the two do look good together, Goten is sorta the male equivalent for Pan … )**

**3) ****Goten/Pan (okay, so … it's a bit of incest … but the two are a great couple … they are both so innocent and cute!!! ^x^)**

**4) ****Trunks/Paris *whimpers and dodges bullets* (I'm sorry! It's just that my very favourite fic is a Trunks/Paris … *ducks a bullet* so that left a real good impression on me … *ducks another bullet* NOT THAT THIS FIC WILL BE A TRUNKS/PARIS!!! *bullets stop* ^^;;) **

**5) ****Goku/Chi-Chi (c'mon peeps, give it up for the very first DB couple! You don't see many of these around, but I still love them all the same …)**

**             Well … ahem … er … those are my fav couples … if anyone cared to read through that … Those are my top five couples, three of them are odd ones … others are probably wondering, what about Vegeta/Bulma? Gohan/Videl? Goten/Bra? To answer that, I'm not that big a fan of original couples, Trunks/Pan may be popular, but in GT, not that much sparks and fireworks are seen, there may be a bit of flirting and potential puppy love, but that's probably all … I'd like to say that it is a real couple … and it probably will be in the show one day … and … er … I only like Goten/Bra 'cause I detest Goten/Marron and Bra/Ubuu pairings … and they gotta go with somebody … **

**              That was a bit more babbling then usual, but hopefully, this'll be a good chappie? ^ ~  (If you're lucky, I might decide to put a bit of T/P in this chappie ^^ )**

**              One last thing, I don't know how many times I've said this … but I'll say it again.**

**              THERE WILL BE NO LEMON IN THIS STORY!!! **

**              Enjoy, enjoy!**

**              (Bella ~ No offense taken, no offense given, kay? ^ ~) **

**                                                                        _Chapter 6: Classes and Mishaps_**

****

_            Dedicated to **Deidra**, the only one of my net buddies who cared enough to send me a birthday card thingy … (yep, my b-day was on Friday, March 7th)_

_            And to **T/Ptears, **for falling off the stage ^ ~_

****

****

****He was late for class again … not that he really cared … a lot has been on his mind lately, the past two days had gone by in a slur, and it was already Friday, meaning that the weekend was going to be jam packed with wild parties and raves. The conversation that he had with Paris two days earlier didn't help either, Trunks sighed in frustration as he recalled their conversation as vividly as if it were occurring right that second.

            _How've you been, Trunks? The girl had asked._

_            Not bad, you?_

_            Well … I am taking a break from acting, and am now back in university … is business marketing still your major?_

_            Of course, what else could I do? Be a bouncer at a nightclub for the rest of my life?_

_            I dunno, that kinda suits you … and besides … wouldn't you get, like, free admission or something?_

_            Not like I don't already … he then smirked, why would you care anyhow?_

_            Oh, c'mon, what do you mean by that? A bat of her long eyelashes, a swing of her seductive hips, and already, he was hooked._

_            What, don't you like Goten? He had teased._

_            Goten may be cute, she had smiled mysteriously, but he hasn't the savvy …_

_            The savvy of what? _

_            Instead of answering him, the girl just smiled again and left._

Trunks shook his head, girls get stranger all the time, but his other major concern on his mind? Well, he hasn't had a good lay for weeks … possibly months … and it was all wearing off on him. And of course, the sudden arrival of Paris didn't help either, it's been only two days and nearly every guy in the school wanted her, not to mention Goten and himself, what with her stunningly curvy figure and her gorgeous face, no wonder she was both an actress _and _a model, but then again, aside from wanting the girl, the was something else to his uncontrollable lust … perhaps it was his bitter rivalry with Goten? A satisfaction that could be gained from taking something that he adored and loved, a satisfaction like no other. It would all be pretty easy, except for Paris playing hard to get, he often found the gesture in girls quite annoying, but in this case, it was nearly killing him, there was something about Paris that other girls didn't have, she wasn't a slut, far from it, unlike most of the girls he had been with, she had a ring of elegance about her, a touch of dignity and pride that no other girls had, and yet, she did have a killer body, and wasn't afraid to show it off, she was just different than all the other girls, perhaps that was why he found her intriguing.

            Then again, that doesn't solve his problem at all, Paris knew what he wanted, and she wasn't going to give it to him, ever lusted for one specific type of candy? Like, Chocolate? Or Gumdrops? Or some delicious delicacy? And received a piece of gum? It's still good, and was still candy, but it wasn't what you wanted … therefore you weren't satisfied until you have received your chocolate or other piece of candy, but in the meanwhile, you feel this empty feeling within your self from lust for the piece of candy.

            Of course, Trunks wasn't going to eat Paris as candy, but she wasn't going to sleep with him either. Thus causing him to be extremely annoyed and well … plainly … horny.

            He pushed open the door to the classroom and ended his thoughts, hopefully, he could stop thinking about Paris for a couple of seconds, but unfortunately, she happened to take business and marketing also, luckily, the overly abundant professor, Mrs. Currie was probably stuck in an elevator again, or something, since she wasn't in the classroom. He set his books down on the desk in front of Reeve, and listened to the others' chatter with no apparent interest at all. The stunning brunette turned around and shot him a smile, and he only smirked in return and watched her fuss about her wavy hair, and how her elegant hands weaved through the auburn strands. 

            Calling Paris beautiful would be an understatement, her beauty ranged anywhere between Miss. Universe to a minor Greek Goddess, as Trunks drifted off in a whirl of daydreams, the professor came wobbling into the room, she apologized to her students for being late and fumbled through her alligator bag for the day's lesson plans.

            Paris turned around and smiled again, "This is my only class for the day, I'm glad, my head's starting up a bit."

            _Too bad that's the only thing starting up. _"Could be the change in climate, you were in Europe before, weren't you?"

            Paris nodded and giggled, "France … Paris to be exact."

            _Another frenchie, perhaps he should get working on his French vocabulary, _"Paris in Paris, how fascinating." He smirked once more.

            Mrs. Currie looked up and shot the violet-haired hunk a sharp look, "No talking in class, Mr. Briefs."

            Trunks had considered blowing up her extremely large behind for a second, but decided against attracting too much attention to himself, he merely tilted his head as a response.

            The professor then turned to Paris with a kind smile, "My son lives in France right now, you know. He has a law firm there."

            "Oh, that's nice." Paris replied with slight interest in her voice, "My uncle is involved in law also, he's a judge for the Supreme Court."

            Mrs. Currie's large eyebrows raised for a second, and then she smiled again.

            Trunks gagged to himself, Paris had a thing with teachers, the male ones flirted with her, and the female ones treated her like a daughter, she just had this incredibly aura around her that allows her to be popular anywhere she goes.

            "How's your headache, Paris?" Miss. Currie asked with concern.

            "A bit better, thank you, mam. "

            _How's your ballsache, Trunks?_

_            Bloody awful, thanks, bitch._

The teacher smiled once more at the girl and then started with the lesson. 

            Trunks sighed as he withdrew a pen from his binder, _this was going to be a long lesson._

 ~*~

            The scramble of students hurrying out of classes were bothersome to Pan, of course, she wouldn't want to trample everyone, so she is constantly the last one to exit the room. She gathered her notes and stuck them messily into her binder, zoology was one of her more favored courses, his father had always wanted her to become a scientist, she wanted to be an astronaut. He tried to coax her into becoming an astrologist, she wanted to touch the stars, not just study them from a telescope. Then she saw a dolphin show one day and wanted to be a dolphin trainer, her father then tried to coax her into becoming a marine biologist, but she wanted to play with the dolphins, not to study the feeding habits of zooplankton and phytoplankton. She then saw a television series about rainforests, and wanted to be a park ranger, her father tried to coax her into being a botanist, and Pan finally agreed on the topic of becoming a zoologist, what kind, she didn't know, and frankly, she didn't care. All she cared was that her father would be content and stop bugging her.

            But now, she's in university, and she found zoology extremely interesting, so although her stubbornness did not allow her to admit that her science obsessed father was correct, in her mind, she secretly thanked him for helping her choose her major.

            As Pan was lost in thought, a couple sheets of paper fluttered to the ground, and she mentally slapped herself for always dropping things, to make matters worse, Jake, ever the gentleman, has once again retrieved the papers and handed them to a mildly flushing Pan, "You're going to have to be a pretty rich scientist when you graduate, you're going to need to hire an assistant to pick up everything you drop."

            Pan flushed even more and snatched the papers from him, and shoved them into her binder.

            "Oh no, it was no problem at all." The blond boy folded his arms and grinned.

            "Sorry … thanks … I guess I'm being a klutz lately." Pan tucked her books under her arm, "There's been a lot going on lately."

            "Oh? Like what?"

            "Well … there's that party tomorrow at Goten's." Pan muttered.

            "Goten?" He repeated.

            "Yeah … Goten …" Pan smiled, "You can come, if ya' want, Goten wanted a bunch of people to come, according to him, it'll be a blast!"

            The blond smirked slightly, "You know what … maybe I will."

            "It's tomorrow at six thirty, I think … and it's … er … in his suite … building seven … wherever that is." Pan groaned, "Oh my gosh, I don't even know where my own uncle lives!"

            "Seven? I know where that is, I'll show you where it is tomorrow, if you want."

            "Really?" Pan beamed, "That'd be awesome!"

            "Where do you live?"

            Pan pulled off a sticky note, scribbled her address on it, and stuck it on top of his book. "I have to go now, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Yeah, see you." Jake smirked at her as she left.

                                                                       ~*~

            "Oh, come on, please?" Trunks sighed.

            "No, for the last time, I am not going to teach you goddamn French!" Screeched Jewel as she headed down the hallway, "Go get yourself a tutor or something."

            "But I'm a quick learner, I'll only need a few lessons, and you're really good at it, it won't take long, really."

            "Why do you want to learn French anyway?" Huffed the girl. "Is it that dentist again?"

            "Nope, I just do … please?" 

            "Go bug Reeve, he'll be glad to tutor you."

            "Are you kidding me? Reeve doesn't know shit about French!" Trunks groaned, "And you're supposed to be good at French, why won't you do me this one little favor?"

            Jewel ignored his question and corrected, "I'm not that good at French, really, it's my brother that is, go bug him."

            Trunks sighed in exasperation and stopped the blonde from walking by grabbing her waist, "Aw, c'mon. I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

            Jewel smiled at him for a second and whispered, "You will?"

            "'Course I will, have I ever lied to you before? Can't you just give me one little French lesson?" Pleaded the older man.

            "Yes and No." Jewel grinned deviously at herself as she left a puzzled Trunks standing in the hall, _I won't lose you to **her**, Trunksies, not yet, anyhow._

The violet-haired man groaned and spun around, knocking into a girl exiting a nearby room. Causing her books to fall to the floor and dozens of pieces of paper to flutter everywhere in the hallway. 

            Trunks scowled, "Watch it!"

            "Me watch it? You were the one that crashed into me! You should apologize!" 

            "Me? Apologize? You must be kidding?" Trunks wondered if this girl even knew who he was, he prepared to glare at the girl when he got a second look at her and muttered, "Oh, look, just my luck, crashing into little Pan here."

            "Don't call me that!" Pan snapped, "God! You can be so rude sometimes! You were the one who crashed into me! You should apologize **and **pick up all my stuff, you-you, jerk!"

            Trunks held a hand to his forehead and groaned dramatically, "Oh my, what have I done to cause the darling Pan to yell at me? I'm hurt, and my heart is now shattered to pieces. My life shall never be the same." He then sneered and folded his arms back, "You want me to apologize? To you? Keep dreaming."

            Pan shook her head, "I just don't understand how some guys can be so nice and helpful, and others, complete idiots who walk around idolizing their hair."

            "Shut up! I don't idolize my hair!" Trunks growled, "Anyways, if you're implying about Goten, then I've news for you, he's not perfect and has his faults, like-"

            "I wasn't implying about Goten." Pan muttered coldly and bent down to pick up her notes.

            Trunks sighed matter-of-factly, "All right, I guess I might as well help you since I won't be getting my French lessons anyway."

            He glanced at the ebony-haired girl and smirked, "You're now mad at me, aren't you?"

            "Mad?" Pan snorted, "Why would I be mad?"

            Trunks shook his head and bent down on the ground to help her, while taking notice of her red capris and red hoodies, he handed her a couple pieces of paper and smirked at her, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have gorgeous legs?"

            **"TRUNKS!"  **

            A few people who were passing by stopped and stared at the girl.

            Trunks shrugged, "What? It is the truth, isn't it?"

            Pan gaped at him in disbelief as the Saiya-jin hottie handed her the rest of her notes, stood up, dusted his hands off, and smirked, "Well, ta-ta, Pan."

            The girl shook her head as she watched Trunks walk off, "He just gets weirder and weirder each day."

                                                                       **_End of Chapter 6_**

****

****

**             Horrible, wasn't it?**

**             ^^ Well … I managed to get a little bit of stuff in it, this chappie wasn't really a filler, it was pretty necessary, and about Trunks' strangeness? I'm sorry … that last little bit must've been horrible … *sniff***

**             Oh well! ^^**

**             Vegeta: So … my son is gonna hook up with Kakarotto's grand brat?**

**             Poodle: *rolls eyes* Perhaps that is why they call it a T/P**

**             Vegeta: T/P? What the hell is that?**

**             Poodle: Never mind …**

**             Anyways … I'm just wondering, am I foreshadowing a lot in this fic? It's hard to tell since I'm the one writing … I don't think I'm doing enough foreshadowing … *sniffles***

**             A little comment would be appreciated! ^ ~      **

_-Juunanagou4ever_


	7. Tokens of Rabbit Fans

                                                                        **Guiding Light**

**            Oh ho! I'm getting closer to that 10th chapter point! Yay! ^x^ And then I'll be finally back to wherever I left off, I don't think I'll be exactly at that spot, but I'll try to balance the things in this and the upcoming two chapters so that when chapter 11 arrives, the story plot will be aligned as it was in the old version.**

**            The Apple Tree is put on hold until I get to chapter 10 in Guiding Light, sorry about the inconvenience. But the good news is that the Silver Sea should be updated again soon! ^^ Yay!**

**             I've realized that I've reached … 300 reviews … O_O … now for you amazing authors out there, it's not such a big deal, but it is to me, because, personally, I thought that The Apple Tree would reach that number first … although it's pretty damn close … ^^ **

**             Er … this chappie is sorta a filler … but the last part of this chapter is pretty relevant … spare me … kay?   Sorry, a bit too much of Watership Down in this chapter, but erm … like I said, spare me.**

**             And I still cannot believe how much feedback this is receiving! Thankies so much! **

**                                                                       _Chapter 7: Tokens of Rabbit Fans_**

****

****

****_"There's this totally gorgeous lifeguard at the pool, and I really want to get to know him. How should I make the first move?"_

"That's an easy one, just sign up for some swimming lessons, it doesn't matter if you already can swim perfectly, you can always pretend to sputter a bit, can't you?"

            Pan smiled and leaned against the chair, just five more minutes and it'll be over, she glanced at her watch and smiled even more, how could she not be happy? It was Friday night, with a full weekend ahead. When she insisted that she didn't like working at lunch, she had been instantly switched to prime time. She only needed to take a few more calls, being Miss. Lonelyhearts sure was fun, there was just one problem, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Casey, Kamala, and Janelle all knew, and so did all the people who worked in the radio station, but that was it. It would be much more fun if she were able to tell the others, the phone rang again and Steve pushed a button to indicate that she was on air.

            _"Hello, Miss Lonelyhearts? I have a problem, ever since arriving in this school … my best friend has been pretty much ignoring me … she had been hanging out with totally different people, and whenever I try to talk to her, she just brushes me off, what should I do?"_

"Confront her, tell her how you feel about it, ask her why she's acting this way. Maybe she doesn't realize it? Or maybe she's just doing it deliberately, what ever it is, you need to get to the bottom of this one, or else your best friend wouldn't exactly be your best friend anymore." Funny, that voice somehow was familiar, Pan thought as she clicked off the microphone. 

            Steve gave her a thumbs-up sign as he switched the line for another phone call. 

            _"Hey, Miss Lonelyhearts, my boyfriend of four years is cheating on me, I know 'cause I found all these long distance calls on his phone bill, how should I confront him?"_

Pan absentmindedly answered the rest of the questions, but for some reason, the call with the girl having trouble with her friend kept on ringing in her head, and she couldn't help but remember that she was forgetting something. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the events later that night, well … there was Goten's party. She was looking forward to that.

As her shift finished, Steve gave her a smile, "Great job today, Miss. Lonelyhearts."

            Pan nodded and returned his smile as she took off her headgear and left the studio. 

Strange … she felt like she was being watched the whole way back to her dorm … Pan shrugged away the sinking feeling in her stomach and walked in to her room to hear the familiar squabble from her friends, as Kamala desperately searched for something that'll attract the 'boys' and Janelle swearing as she looked for her lost earring, Casey, of course, was complaining about Kamala's new pair of leather pants and listing all the animals that are now extinct because of excessive hunting. As the girls noticed Pan's arrival, they all crowded up to her, complaining about their problems.

"Pan! Have you seen my earring? You know, those gold ones that I bought from Europe?"

"Pan! Does this blouse make me look fat?"

"Pan! Do you know how many different kinds of tigers are extinct because of hunting? There are only about 25 East Chinese Tigers left in the world … and red wolves are almost completely extinct! Forcing the few remaining ones to breed with coyotes, causing their breeds to be mixed!"

Pan blinked a few times as she tried to digest all that was thrown at her, when the girls calmed down and all asked her in unison, "What are you going to wear to Goten's party?"

"Er … clothes?"

Kamala laughed like that was the stupidest thing in the world, Janelle asked if she would like to borrow some clothes, and Casey only folded her arms and suggested for Pan to wear her hair down instead of it being in that ponytail all the time. 

After a further fifteen minutes of mindless panicking, the girls, with the exception of Pan were almost ready.

"Well? How do I look?" Janelle geastured to her outfit.

"You're not wearing enough." Casey complained.

"You're wearing too much." Whined Kamala.

Pan stared at her friend's red knee-length skirt and her low-cut shirt, it looked nice on her, with her copper hair and all. She smiled at both Casey and Kamala's comments, Casey was wearing stretch jeans and a turtle-neck sweater, red, obviously, Kamala was wearing a tight red leather mini-skirt, which was probably the reason why Casey was giving her dirty looks, and on top of that, she was also wearing a tank top, also red.

"It looks just right."

Janelle smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Pan."

Now Pan had her own problems, what was **_she _**going to wear? She had way too much hoodies and baggy jeans, next time she goes shopping, she was definitely going to buy something else. "Oh, no, I don't have anything to wear."

Three pairs of ears perked up, and all three girls retrieved various pieces of clothing from their dressers and handed them to Pan. Casey handed her a pair of red capris, that did not contain one animal cell in it whatsoever, Kamala tossed her a pair of nice **_faux _**leather boots, and Janelle threw her a tie-up shirt, pan smiled gratefully at her friends as she went to change, strange, wasn't it? A year ago, she would have never cared about what she wore or how she looked, but now, it was actually pretty important to her, not _the _most important thing in the world, but still necessary to worry about.

It was amazing how much she could change in a couple of weeks of life on campus.

Little did she know, she was going to change a lot more …

Taking Casey's advice, Pan didn't tie her hair up in it's usual ponytail, but instead, put on her favourite visor, she glanced at her friends' piles of little make-up bottles and laughed, although she might care a bit about clothes now, she still had no desire to slap sloppy, gooey stuff on her face any time soon.

The doorbell rang, and Pan ran to answer it, she was pretty surprised when she saw Jake's familiar face, for she had almost forgotten about him taking her to Goten's party.

"Oh, hi, Jake, c'mon in."

Kamala flashed her a sly smile as she saw who just stepped into their room. Pan slapped her hands together and called out, "Are we ready to go?"

The girls exchanged glances and the same smirks rose to their faces as Kamala sighed regretfully and choked out, "Oh, you needn't worry, Case and Jan are coming with me in my LXi. You and -" The smirk widened, "-Jake can go alone, if that's all right, besides, there's no more room in my car."

"But … it's a five-seater …" Pan stopped talking as she realized Kamala's full intentions, "You guys! God! It's not a date or anything! Jake's just gonna show me to Goten's place. And why do we need cars anyway? Doesn't Goten live pretty close?"

"Because Goten lives on the other side of the campus, a fifteen minute drive, actually." Corrected Jake as snickers were heard from both Casey and Janelle.

"Oh … I see …"

"Well, shall we go, then?" Smirked the boy.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you guys at the party?" Pan asked her friends. They only snickered again and waved.

                                                             ~*~

            "C'mon, Trunks, you never miss them. Please?"

            "Why are you always bothering me to go places?" Trunks growled angrily, "I don't feel like it today."

            "Oh, what the hell's wrong with you? You've been so boring ever since school started, fuck, Trunks, you're acting like a whole different person. You're not the real you anymore." Yelled the blonde, "First you hide in a bush with some fuckin' girl, then you start reading a book about rabbits, then you try to learn French, what the hell's going on lately?"

            "Nothing's wrong, Jewel, really, I'm fine. I've just been having some problems lately, that's all." Admitted Trunks.

            "Problems? What problems?" Jewel's eyes widened as her mind automatically switched to the first thought that flashed upon it, "Oh my god, Trunks … you didn't get somebody pregnant … did you?"

            "**WHAT? No! Where'd you get that crazy idea!?**" 

            "Just a little hunch … why else are you acting like a … a … weirdo?" 

            Trunks sighed exasperatedly, "Look! I'm trying to read what happens! Bigwig finally gets into Efrafa! I wanna see if General Woundwort catches him!"

"Oh, get off of it, Trunks, not that stupid rabbit book again, but you never miss a Friday night rave, are you sure you're not delirious or something?" Jewel clasped a hand on Trunks' forehead, as if expecting she could figure out what was wrong with her by poking his eyes out, "You aren't sick … are you?"

Trunks grunted in reply and turned back to his book, reading out loud in hopes of annoying the blonde girl, "_Four wandering rabbits – giving themselves out to be some kind of embassy from another warren – had been held and impressed into the Right Flank Mark. He had intended, later, to find out where they had come from. But they had succeeded in playing a very simple trick, bamboozling the Mark commander, attacking his sentries and escaping by night._"

"If you come, I'll give you some French pointers." 

Trunks tossed his book on the ground and leapt up, a huge smirk on his face, "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

Jewel rolled her eyes, "I thought as much …"

                                                            ~*~

            "Wow," Exclaimed Pan, "This is your car?!"

            "Yup, all mine." Jake held open the door to his Grand Cherokee 4x4 and smirked, "Hop in."

            Pan carefully stepped in the car and watched as he started the engines, the smell of brand new leather filled her head and she was actually glad that Casey didn't come with her, she probably would've had another one of her tirades. Probably about how pigs are very intelligent animals and should be treated with dignity and respect.

            "You a cheerleader?" Her thoughts were interrupted by his question.

            "Unfortunately, yes." Pan felt her cheeks flushing, she didn't know why, but the idea of being referred to a cheerleader was somehow embarrassing. To quickly change the subject, she added, "And you're on the football team, right?"

            "Uh-huh, tryouts are next week, but I guess because I played on the nationals during high school I get on easy or something." He chuckled a few times and started to drive out of the parking lot. 

            Pan gazed out of the window as he passed by the different buildings on campus and noticed a little flickering light on her right side, "That looks like a fire."

            "Hmmm?" Jake followed her gaze and smiled, "Oh, don't worry, those are probably some guys having a party or something."

            "Outside?" Pan seemed confused.

            "Yeah, outside, you know, like a rave." Jake explained, "Where they do drugs and all."

            They were driving dangerously close to the fire and the mob around it, and Pan simply nodded, "Oh." And gazed back out of the window wondering, who in their right mind would do drugs?

            As they drove almost parallel to the bonfire, Pan heard a gruff voice call out from the crowd, "Hey! Look! It's Jake!" The car stopped, and Jake rolled down his window and smirked at the approaching people.

            "What's up, Jake, my man?" Grunted a tall and very buff man with flaming red hair as he slapped hands with Jake. "Wanna hang with us?"

            "Nah, gotta get going to Goten's party." Jake shrugged, "I'll catch you later, then?"

            "Goten? Why the fuck are you going to his party?" Growled the man, as he peered into the window, and as if for the first time, noticing Pan, "Hey, Jake! You've got a pretty chick with you! What's her name?"

            "Yeah, we've really gotta get going now, nice to see ya, Terry, later." 

            "Hey, whoa, what's your hurry?" Terry frowned, "You'd rather go and party with **_him _**than come an' chill with me an' my homies?"

            "'Course not, man, I'm hurt that you would think that."

            Pan watched with no particular interest as Jake and the tall man chatted, she looked at her watch and sighed, hoping that Jake would take the hint and hurry, but the blond was in anything but a hurry as he mindlessly talked with Terry.

            "Hiya Pan." Came an oddly familiar voice.

            The girl spun around and smiled at the even more familiar face, "Whatcha doing here, Trunks?"

            "I should be asking you the same question." Trunks leaned in her partially open window and smirked, "What's up?"

            "Not much, just heading over to Goten's now." Pan smiled at the violet-haired boy.

            "Awww … too bad, I was hoping that you could join in the fun." Trunks geastured towards the group by the bonfire.

            Pan blinked a few times, digesting what he had just asked her, _her, Pan, of all people, to hang out with a bunch of drunk stoners, wait a minute, if they were all stoners, then that would make Trunks one too_, she didn't reply, instead, she only stared at him with a horrified expression on her face. 

            "They're a good lot, sir." Smirked Trunks as he absent-mindedly fiddled with a thick chain-like rope dangling from his neck.

            Pan murmured without realizing what she said, "Quotes Chervil …"

            "What did you just say?"

            "Oh … nothing …" Pan blushed, "What's that around your neck, and what does it do?"

            "This?" Trunks looked down at the rope and smirked once more, " 'Ees rope. You like bite heem, den you go damn' queek, all de vay."

            Pan's eyebrows rose in surprise, _what the hell is he talking about now? _"That's really weird you know … although you do have a perfect Kehaar accent."

            "You've read it too?" Trunks asked with a tone of astonishment.

            "Read what too?" _He is going crazy, isn't he? _Pan mused to herself.

            "Only the greatest rabbit book on earth." Trunks sighed as if expecting her to know what she was talking about, "You know, adventures with Hazel, Blackberry and Dandelion?"

            **"WATERSHIP DOWN?!" **Squealed Pan. **"THAT'S MY FAVOURITE BOOK!!!"**

            **"REALLY? ME TOO!" **Trunks yelled back, causing everyone within fifty meters to turn around wondering if their oh-so-great leader was high again. Jake turned around and noticed that he had been ignoring Pan.

            "Oh, sorry, Pan, I must've gotten carried away, should we leave now?" The blond suggested.

            Unfortunately, Pan didn't pay any attention to him, instead, she beamed at Trunks, "Bigwig's my favourite rabbit!"

            "Me too!" 

            "Really?" 

            "Rummy."

            "Bigwig reminds me of Vegeta." Pan grinned at her fellow rabbit lover.

            "Bigwig reminds me of Goku." Trunks smirked back at the girl.

            "Pan, we should really go now before it's too late." Reminded Jake.

            "Huh? Oh, right …" Pan snapped back from her rabbit daydreams to the grim reality of Goten snapping his head off at her for being late, "Well, see ya later Trunks, have fun at your … er … rave?"

            "That's right, Pan, have fun at **_his _**party." Trunks teased, "And remember, you're now my official rabbit-lover buddy."

            "Deal, and you're … er … my official fellow Bigwig fan." Pan held out her hand, "And you have to agree."

            Trunks shook it in a serious manner and removed the rope-chain from his neck, "Here, Pan, as my official rabbit-lover buddy, I hereby present you with my very favourite neck garment, use it well, young one." He carefully placed it around Pan's neck and smirked at her, "There, how'd you like that?"

            "Thanks, Trunks, I love it!" Pan smiled at him, "If only I could give you something too … hmmm … I've got it!" She took off her visor and solemnly placed it on his head, "There you go, I also hereby present you with my very favourite … er … headgear, keep it clean, boxer boy."

             He gave her a little wave as Jake drove off, and smirked to himself. 

            _Strange, none of the girls he'd ever known had read that book, Pan certainly was different … _

And then a strange thought entered his head, wouldn't it be great if he could get her to join his gang? He'd enjoy talking with her about rabbits …

            _And he'd also enjoy seeing the look on Goten's face when she does join …_

_                                                                         **End of Chapter 7**_

****

****

            Aaahhhh, bad ending, I know, I know, once again, spare me, I crammed everything there in the last segment, but c'mon, I just had to get a little bit of T/P in, I mean, seven chapters with hardly any contact? That's just bizarre … yeah … I've got not much to say, only that I'd be grateful if you dropped a little comment  … thanks …

_                                                                        -Juunanagou4ever_


End file.
